When Romance Becomes The Adventure
by NarnianLady14
Summary: Emma Brown and Parker Ross fall into Narnia for the adventure of a lifetime. Set after the Prince Caspian movie, the Pevensies decided to stay in Narnia and are now facing a looming war against the Calormen. Peter/OC, Edmund/OC, Suspian, Lucy/OC. My first fanfic, reviews are very helpful! Slight Mary-Sue warning.
1. Chapter 1: Falling Into Narnia

Characters:

Prince Caspian (21)

High King Peter Pevensie (21)

Queen Susan Pevensie (20)

King Edmund Pevensie (19)

Parker Ross (18)

Emma Brown (18)

Landon Scott (17)

Queen Lucy Pevensie (16)

**Chapter 1: Falling Into Narnia**

"Emma come on it's starting to rain!" Parker Ross called to her best friend as she sprinted down the street.

"There's nothing wrong with a little rain Parker" Emma Brown casually walked along the yellow line, enjoying the cool rain in the summer heat.

"There is when I've straightened my hair! It'll frizz!"

Despite the downpour Emma and Parker made it to their car without getting completely soaked. They had just come from a party at a friends and planned to drive back to Parker's lake house.

"Parker please slow down, can you even see the road?" Emma nervously asked.

"Relax Em, we'll be fine"

"Yeah but what if—"

Suddenly there was the sound of tires squeaking, the smell of burnt rubber, a crash, and everything went black.

* * *

So Susan what shall we do today?" 16 year old Lucy Pevensie asked her sister.

"Well Caspian, Peter, and Edmund missed breakfast because they have a meeting with the war council again. It's a beautiful day so let's go riding!" Susan suggested.

"Sounds great!"

"Okay well I'll meet you down there I just have to get changed!" Susan left the dining hall on her way to her room in search of a casual dress.

_Typical Susan, _Lucy thought as she walked to the stables. _Has to dress all fancy for breakfast. Wonder who she's trying to impress? _She laughed to herself. No doubt Susan was trying to impress Caspian. Susan had had a crush on him since they had defeated Miraz 3 years ago. The question still remained when would she admit her feelings for him?

Lost in her own thoughts Lucy walked into the stables and began saddling her horse, Risus. Peter had given her the Bay horse for her 13th birthday and Lucy had named it Risus because it was Latin for laughter; which she loved to do.

"Please my lady, let me".

Lucy turned and found herself looking into the eyes of an incredibly handsome stable boy. He was tall, blonde, well-built, and had soft hazel eyes. She just got lost looking into them.

"My lady?". Lucy was snapped out of her trance by the boy's second attempt to help saddle Risus.

"Oh, uhh no thank you I can do it" she replied.

"My lady, please, this is after all my job and Risus can be quite fowl tempered". _I wonder if he realizes who he's talking to… _Lucy thought to herself.

"I know, he's my horse". The boys face instantly paled as he came to the realization that he was speaking to none other than Queen Lucy the Valiant. _Ah, so now he knows. _

The boy instantly dropped to his knees. "P-please forgive me Queen Lucy I just started working here and did not recognize you in casual clothing".

"Oh it's fine! I can't wear extravagant gowns all the time you know. And between you and me they are incredibly uncomfortable to ride in". She smiled and gestured for him to rise.

"Ofcourse Your Majesty. Can I not atleast help you mount?"

"Sure thanks". The stable boy then gently lifted her by the waist and helped her climb up the horse.

"There you are Your Majesty. Are you riding alone? If I may: it is not safe in the woods alone, especially with the looming war against the Calormen". The stable boy said as he lead her outside.

"Oh no actually—"

"Sorry I'm late I couldn't find my riding boots!" Susan yelled as she came bustling down the path.

"Oh its fine Susan. I was just talking to the new stable boy, uh, I'm sorry I don't think I know your name" Lucy turned to the boy.

"Oh my apologies Your Majesties my name is Landon, Landon Scott". He bowed to Susan then again to Lucy. Susan curtsied then headed into the stables.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Landon Scott I'm sure we will become good friends". Lucy said.

Susan had now come out of the stables astride her horse, Venus; a black stallion she had named for its beauty. A quality Susan herself did not lack.

"Well Lucy are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes ofcourse!" Lucy then turned to Landon. "It was a pleasure meeting you Landon Scott I hope we meet again soon".

"As do I Your Majesty, have a wonderful ride". Landon bowed then watched as the two young Queens rode off toward the Western Woods. _As do I… _he thought to himself.

* * *

Emma was the first to come to her senses. _Ugh my head. _She thought as her senses slowly returned.

First, touch, she felt soft earth beneath her body as she ran her fingers through the long grass embedded in the dirt. Her ears then began to pick up, silence. Not the eerie, deafening silence, but the peaceful kind. _Where are the cars? I don't here any people. _It was all nature. She heard birds: tens, maybe hundreds of different birds all chirping together; it sounded like music. There was also a waterfall somewhere in the distance. She could hear the water bouncing off various rocks as it cascaded down what sounded like a steep cliff. Her sense of smell returned next and she smelt flowers, lots of flowers. In her mind she pictured a field of wild daisies.

Last her eyes, she slowly peeked out at her surroundings and was instantly blinded by intense sunlight, she groaned and closed them again, waited a few seconds, and tried again. This time she turned her head slightly to the left, so she wasn't directly facing the sun.

Opening her eyes she saw green, lots of green: green grass, green plants, green trees. _I must be dead, _she thought, _this place is beautiful. _

But something stood out among the green foliage, a bright red mass was laying a few feet from her. It moved, and she realized it was another person, she could see blonde waves of curly hair, and a long, slim body. Focusing a bit more on the face she was suddenly met with soft green eyes. _Parker!_

"Ugh Emma? Em!" Parker and Emma both rose and stumbled towards eachother. Each still recovering from the accident. Upon reaching Parker Emma instantly embraced her, comforted knowing she wasn't alone.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Besides a massive headache I'm fine, you?"

"Same. What happened?"

Parker thought for a moment. "Well I was driving us to my lake house after Sarah's party, then I think we crashed, and then I woke up here".

"It would explain the head injuries but what is this place?"

"Why you're in Narnia ofcourse!" Parker and Emma instantly turned to find two girls around their age staring at them atop horses.

One was incredibly beautiful, she looked to be the elder of the two. Long dark-brown hair, blue eyes, pale, freckled skin, and a shapely figure. _Wow. _Parker thought. _And I thought I was pretty. _

The second girl was also beautiful, but not as refined-looking; she looked younger and seemed to radiate happiness. She appeared more energetic; she had blue eyes and pale, freckled skin like her sister; her hair fell in long, auburn curls; she had curves, though was not as busty as the first girl.

Parker and I stood and slowly approached the two. We watched in awe and confusion as they dismounted their horses and approached us.

"Did you say, Narnia?" Parker asked.

"Why yes! The Western Woods to be exact. Are you lost? You don't look like you're from around here, I've never seen clothing like yours". The younger one said as she looked first at the girls faces then down to their feet.

I turned to Parker. "She thinks we look funny? They're wearing medieval clothing! They look like they just stepped out of a King Arthur story!"

"Emma be nice! We're weak, have no idea where we are, and have nothing to defend ourselves with" Parker quietly scolded Emma.

"Oh, no we won't hurt you! We're friends we promise. Right Susan?" The smaller girl then looked to 'Susan'.

"Yes". 'Susan' instantly replied.

"My name is Queen Lucy, but you can call me Lucy" she then gestured to the older girl. "This is my older sister, Queen Susan, but there's really no need for formalities, we're friends!".

Parker stepped forward. "Well my name's Parker, Parker Ross; and this is my friend Emma Brown." She gestured to me. I shyly waved.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you girls? There are large gashes on your foreheads and scratches down your arms". Susan inquired.

Parker and Emma both looked over their arms, before now they hadn't noticed any other injuries.

"Oh well we—" Emma cut Parker off with an elbow to the ribs and said "We died in our world and woke up here".

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Lucy instantly ran up and engulfed both Emma and Parker in tight hugs.

"You must come stay with us in Cair Paravel! It'll be so much fun there are balls where you wear fancy dresses and dance with the most handsome princes! Oh speaking of which you will have to meet our brothers and friend, Prince Caspian." Lucy shot a mischievous glance in Susan's direction as she said the Prince's name causing Susan to blush pink.

Lucy continued to avidly talk about various subjects as Parker and Emma each climbed onto the back of a horse and the four rode off for Cair Paravel.

_Oh this will be so much fun! _Parker thought as she sat behind Lucy and enthusiastically listened to her description of talking animals and creatures.

Meanwhile, Emma sat behind Susan and nervously anticipated what was in store for the two girls. _What have we gotten ourselves into?_


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends and New Feelings

**Chapter 2: New Friends and New Feelings**

After a short ride the four girls arrived upon a large, incredibly beautiful, marble castle overlooking a sea. _Woah. _Emma thought. She looked to Parker and the expression of awe on her face gave away the same feeling.

They made their way into the stables where they were helped off their horses by a kind stable boy. Parker couldn't but notice as they were walking out how the stable boy constantly glanced in Lucy's direction. _I wonder if he likes her?! _She thought to herself. _I'll have to try and set them up._

The halls inside were just as beautiful as the walls outside. White marble floors, high, beautifully painted ceilings and large, open had come to a stop outside two very large, mahogany doors with a lion crest on the door handle.

"Please wait here for a moment we will go inform our brothers of your arrival". Susan politely said. The two Queens then walked away leaving Parker and Emma to stare in wonder around the room. Emma noticed a mirror hanging on the opposite wall and walked over.

"Hhmm, overall I don't look that bad" Emma said as she began to run fingers through her hair in an attempt at detangling it.

"You're lucky, my hair looks so dirty! I'd kill for a nice hot shower". Parker replied.

"Em why didn't you let me tell them we got in that accident?"

"Because Parker we just met these people. They seem nice and all but we don't need to be telling them every little secret just yet. Besides we may not even be dead. What if we're in a coma and this is all just a dream?" Emma replied.

"Em, I don't know about you but my pounding headache and the blood dripping down my cheek is enough to prove to me that the car wreck was real. That car hit us head on, unless by some crazy miracle we survived that, I think this is our new home, these people," she gestured towards the throne room, "will probably be our new family. We lived our lives on Earth Carpe Diem style, so I'm going to do that here".

Emma just stared at her best friend for a few moments before nodding.

"You're right.."

Parker's eyes widened and a large grin began to spread across her face.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say? I didn't quite hear you"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I said, you're right.. okay?! You're right"

"Wow, never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth"

Emma laughed, "Well remember them because that's the last time you'll here them from me!"

They both laughed and the girls continued to primp waiting to the Queens to return.

* * *

"So you're telling me there are two injured girls from Earth standing in the hallway," he paused staring dumbfounded at his two sisters, "that you just happened to come across while riding this morning?" High King Peter asked.

Susan and Lucy had rushed into the throne room and explained to the three Kings how they had come across Emma and Parker in the Western Woods.

"I know it's hard to believe but they say they died in their world. Maybe Aslan is letting them live a full life in Narnia before travelling to his country. Maybe they weren't ready to die…" Lucy suggested.

"Or maybe they're Calormen spy! Has anyone thought about that?" Edmund questioned.

"Oh yes, Edmund, these two girls have purposely injured themselves and plan to infiltrated the castle, watch out they might kill you with their charm!" Susan said sarcastically.

Caspian chuckled. _Uh oh. _He thought. That had been a mistake. Until now he had remained silent, believing this to be a decision for the Kings and Queens of Old. Susan was now looking at him with raised eyebrows and Edmund was shooting glares from his throne. _If looks could kill…_

"What is your opinion Caspian?" Lucy asked.

Caspian cleared his throat and began… "Well, it is in my opinion that while I trust Queen Susan and Queen Lucy's judgment, until we meet these new 'Earth' girls, I worry that with the approaching war with the Calormen this could all be just a trick" Caspian snuck a nervous glance and Susan, worried she might be offended that he had sided against her; but Susan's face was placid, she showed no signs of anger.

Lucy had noticed Caspian's nervous glance in her sister's direction and watched in amusement as he visibly relaxed when he saw she was not angry. _He most definitely cares for her, I must find out just how much._

"I agree, we must meet these girls. Lucy could you please bring them in?" Peter asked.

"Ofcourse! Be right back." Lucy then hurried off back into the hallway.

A few minutes later the monarchs heard the doors open and watched as Lucy led two girls into the throne room. The monarchs watched them come in until they had stopped infront of the thrones and Lucy had taken her seat on the far right.

The first girl, standing to the left, stood tall. She had long blonde hair that curled down past her shoulders and soft green eyes. She wore a floor-length, strapless, dark purple dress that complimented her pale skin well. She was the first to speak.

"Um, hello Your Majesties" she attempted a curtsy, pulling the girl to her right down as well. "My name's Parker and this is my best friend Emma. Uhh" she hesitated, _What am I suppose to be saying? _She frantically tried to come up with something to say, but one of the Kings interrupted.

"Hello Parker, my name is Peter, High King of Narnia. This is my brother, King Edmund, and friend, Prince Caspian. You've met my two younger sisters, Susan and Lucy".

Emma studied each figure before her. On the far right sat Queen Lucy, to her left sat her older sister, Queen Susan. To Susan's left sat High King Peter: tall, extremely handsome, blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, overall the ultimate catch for any girl. To his left sat Prince Caspian, one could definitely tell he was not related to the Pevensies. His skin was significantly darker and his dark brown hair hung almost to his shoulders. The last of the Kings was King Edmund, who sat to Prince Caspian's left. He was tall and handsome; shaggy brown hair, freckled, pale skin, but it was his eyes Emma seemed to get lost in. They were a deep, dark brown, _this boy seems different from the others. _Emma thought.

"Would you please quite starring at me?" _Oh great he's a jerk._

"My apologies, Your Majesty" Emma said with a monotone voice.

It was Edmund's turn to study the girl infront of him. Shorter than Parker, this girl was almost the exact opposite. She had wavy auburn hair that reached just below her shoulders. Her skin was tanner than Parkers, but not like Caspian's. Overall she looked like _honey_. Her hair, her skin, her bright eyes; she seemed to glow. She wore a short, one shoulder dark blue dress that reached just above her knees with a pair of very tall black heels.

"Would you please quite starring at me?!" It was Emma's turn to call out the King.

"I am a King and I can do as I please; as a commoner there is nothing you can say against me without being punished". King Edmund said with a sneer.

Emma took a bold step forward, "Try me"

Parker put a hand on her friend's shoulder and gave her a look as if to say _if I get into trouble for insulting a monarch because of you, you're dead._

Lucy quickly butted in knowing her brother had a very short temper. "So you girls must be very tired after all that's happened," she then stepped off her throne and walked over to her eldest brother, "Peter I think we can all agree they are not spies but friends and since they have nowhere else to go I suggest they stay here!

Peter looked at his sister for a moment then looked at the two girls standing before him, his eyes lingering on Parker for a moment.

"Alright they can stay… Susan, you and Lucy take Parker and Emma to the infirmary to have their injuries treated and show them to their rooms."

Lucy hugged her brother, "Oh thank you thank you!" She then hopped down the stairs and grabbed Parker and Emma by the hand.

* * *

The two Queens led Parker and Emma to the infirmary where they were met by a female centaur who cleaned the scratches on their arms and stitched then bandaged the gashes on each of their foreheads. They were then taken down hallway after hallway until they reached a set of large oak doors.

"This is the East Wing," Susan began, "Lucy and I live here along with our brothers. You two will be staying in the guest rooms here as well".

Lucy then walked forward and opened the doors, revealing another hallway lined with six sets of double doors, three on each side.

"This first room on the left is Peter's, and across from his is Edmund's on the right." Lucy gestured to the first two doors in the hall. "Mine is next to Edmund's and Susan's is across from mine, next to Peter's. Emma your room is at the end of the hall on the right, next to mine, and Parker your room is across from hers next to Susan's."

"That sounds really confusing…" Parker said.

"It's not really, it was just my explanation, come on the living room is at the end of the hall!" Lucy ushered us forward.

The end of the hall opened up into a large living room. The walls were cream-colored and covered in paintings of all different kinds of people and places. Emma couldn't help but notice that a lot of the pictures were of a lion. _Strange. _She thought. On the back wall was a large stone fireplace, with comfy looking couches and cushions surrounding it. On each side of the fireplace were large glass doors that opened into a porch that circled the back of the wing.

"Wow, it's beautiful" Emma said.

"Well we most certainly like it." Susan smiled. "Come on we will show you to your rooms"

Susan and Lucy walked over to the door they said led to Emma's room.

"Emma, would you like to do the honors?" Susan asked

Emma hesitantly walked forward and pushed open the doors. The walls were a beautiful sea blue, the floors a walnut finish. There was a large four-poster bed on the opposite end of the room, it's sheets a beautiful white. The others watched in amusement as Emma stumbled over to clear glass doors that opened onto a large balcony overlooking Narnia. It was beautiful. Emma pictured the room to be in a beach-house instead of a castle. _This is mine. I can't believe this is mine. _Susan, Lucy, and Parker walked over and joined Emma on the balcony.

"Beautiful isn't it? Welcome to your new home". Susan smiled warmly, however at the mention of home Emma's smile faltered as she realized she would never see her cramped bedroom at home again. Parker seemed to notice her change in mood and turned to the Queens.

"Can we see my room now?" The Queens nodded and turned to Emma.

"Emma we'll give you some time to take it all in, the bathroom is just inside to the right, someone will come get you for dinner" Susan said.

Emma turned, "Thank you so much, for everything". The others began to walk out, but at the last minute Lucy turned around and ran back to Emma, wrapping her in as big of a bear hug as a 5 foot girl could give, she then whispered into Emma's ear: "I know how you feel, the homesick will go away, I promise". Emma's smile grew as she tightened her hold on Queen Lucy. "I hope so." She whispered back. Lucy then let go and followed the others out and across the hall.

Emma turned back towards the ocean and began to contemplate her new life. _I will never be going home._

There was a knock at the door. Emma turned and walked back into her new room and opened the door, revealing two men carrying a large tub of water. "The Queens sent us with water for your washroom". One of the men said. "Oh thank you, uh the bathroom is over there". The servants left the bath and walked out, bowing before closing the door.

Emma then walked into the washroom and stopped to stare at what seemed to be a solid gold bathtub. _And I thought my shower at home was nice. _Again as the word home crossed her mind Emma's face instantly became solemnand the depression of the situation sunk in.

* * *

Parker was led into the room across the hall from Emma's. She opened the door, revealing a room with soft green walls and a mahogany floor. The four-poster bed had lavender colored sheets with white pillows. All the furniture was mahogany with soft cushions, matching the green-purple color scheme. Parker loved it. _It's like they knew our personalities before we got here._

"So what do you think?" Lucy asked.

"I love it, it's exactly what I would have designed my room like! How did you do it?" Parker looked at them questioningly.

Susan and Lucy exchanged a glance before Susan said, "Let's just say it wasn't us, you'll learn soon enough what we mean". Lucy was giving Parker a bright, knowing smile.

_Well it looks like girls here are just like girls back home, full of secrets._

Home. Parker's thoughts drifted back to Emma, she knew adjusting to Narnia would be more difficult for Emma than for Parker, Emma was very close to her family while Parker spent most of her life growing up at the boarding school Emma and Parker met at before dying.

"Parker? PARKER!" Lucy pulled Parker back to reality.

"Oh yeah sorry what?"

"Are you alright?" It was Susan who stole the words from Lucy this time, her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine sorry I was thinking about Emma, this transition will be harder for her than for me." Parker replied.

"Why?" Lucy gave Parker a curious look.

"Because I barely ever saw my family." Parker looked at the floor as she spoke.

Susan approached Parker and embraced her, "Well now you have a new family".

Parker smiled at the thought. Susan let her go, "Okay so we're going to get ready for dinner, someone should be by with water for your bath then a servant will come get you for dinner".

"Sounds good!" Parker replied. Susan and Lucy each gave her a warm smile before walking out, leaving Parker to wander her new room. She admired each piece of furniture and decoration, feeling each fabric, studying each painting. Just as Susan said, two men brought a tub of warm water and she filled her bath.

After taking an incredibly great feeling bath, Parker dried herself off and headed back into her room where she found a beautiful burgundy-colored dress laid out on the bed for her; there was a note attached, it read:

_Parker,_

_We brought this by while you were in the bath and didn't want to disturb you, please where it to dinner, you'll be beautiful!_

_Susan and Lucy_

_Well that seems simple enough, _Parker thought.

Slipping into the dress she stepped up to the mirror. Parker barely recognized herself. The dress was a form fitting, floor length, and a deep burgundy cinched at the waist and shoulders. The sleeves came to her elbows where, similar to the waistband, small silver engravings had been sown. A scoop neckline conserved enough, but revealed enough as well. Parker dried her hair and left it in waves down her back, with some curled around her shoulders.

_The makeup in Narnia is quite strange, _Parker thought as she walked over to the mahogany vanity. Of course she didn't expect there to be mascara or anything that modern but what she found was quite confusing, chalk. Just chalk in various colors. Parker found a bottle of what looked like black ink but what seemed to be a type of eyeliner. So keeping it simple she applied a bit of black eyeliner.

Deeming herself ready, Parker sat in an armchair by the window and waited for the servant Lucy and Susan had said would bring her to dinner. She didn't wait long; about 5 minutes later came a knock to her door, and sure enough, a middle-aged woman came in asking if she was ready. Realizing Parker had no shoes, the woman grabbed a pair of gold flats then held the door for her as they left.


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In

**Chapter 3: Settling In**

After placing dresses in both Emma and Parker's rooms Susan and Lucy walked out into the main living room, where Peter, Edmund, and Caspian were all lounging around. Caspian had been given his own Wing on the West side of the castle but he spent a lot of time in the Pevensie's wing. _Wonder why that is. _Lucy smirked to herself as she watched Caspian's eyes immediately land on Susan as they walked into the room. _I wonder if I'll ever find love like that. _Lucy's thoughts then drifted to Landon, the stable boy, and a smile immediately graced her face.

"So have they settled in?" Peter drew Lucy from her thoughts.

"Oh yes, they both loved their rooms and we laid out dresses on each of their beds for dinner. Emma seems homesick, but she'll learn to love it here." Lucy then moved to take a seat next to Peter while Susan sat next to Caspian on the opposite couch. Edmund had taken a seat near the fireplace.

"I don't see why they'd be homesick, I mean what would they go back to? A coffin?" Edmund turned.

"Edmund!" Susan scolded. "They just lost their lives for Aslan's sake. They had families, how would you feel if this happened to you?"

"Hate to break it to you sis, but this did happen to us"

"We were fortunate enough to come as a family, we are still a family, and they have lost theirs and come with only eachother".

It was Lucy's turn to speak up. "Then we must make them apart of our family, they can't feel like guests, this is their home now too, and we must show them that". The Pevensie sibling all stared at Lucy in awe, despite her bubbly and childish behavior, there were times when Lucy spoke with more wisdom than anyone else.

"You're right" Peter said. "We must welcome them and learn more about them".

"Are you serious guys?! Think about what you're saying Peter, two new girls, that's like twice the drama! Besides they don't seem that nice to me." Edmund butted in.

"Are you sure you're not just thinking about Emma?" Susan smirked.

Edmund's face darkened, "Absolutely not! Susan you're crazy, I mean, I mean she's like a little devil! Did you see her disrespect me?! I'm a king, and she needs to learn to treat me as such".

Caspian finally spoke, "I'm excited to get to know these girls," Lucy saw Susan's face sadden just a bit, "I've never seen anyone poke Edmund's buttons like Emma just did" Caspian concluded.

"It was most definitely amusing…" Peter said. "I'd be interested to see how dinner goes.

"Oh yeah, it'll be just great". Edmund scowled.

"Let's get to it then!" Lucy rose and the Pevensies and Caspian then followed her out of the room toward dining hall.

* * *

Emma stood on the balcony of her room looking out over Narnia, waiting for the servant that would bring her to dinner. The bath had felt great, and she had come out of the washroom to find a sky blue dress waiting on the bed with an attached note.

_Emma,_

_We've picked this out for you to wear to dinner, hope you like it!_

_Susan and Lucy_

Emma studied the dress laid out before her. It was floor length and v-neck, with dark blue stitched designs around the bottom. She put it on and studied herself in the mirror, _Wow, _she thought. It felt like she was wearing the sky. The dress complimented her skin perfectly. She left her hair straight down her shoulders and walked over to the vanity.

_Oh lord. Seriously? This is way to complicated. _She decided not to apply any more makeup, and to just keep the makeup on that had survived her bath. She walked out onto the balcony and watched the sun set behind the mountains in the distance. _This is definitely a better view than in Manhattan. _Emma continued to watch the sunset until she heard a knock at her door, _time for dinner._ She began to worry.

Emma walked into the hall with the older woman and waited for her to get Parker from across the hall.

* * *

Parker walked out of her room and saw that the servant lady had retrieved Emma from her room as well. She smiled as she looked her up and down. Parker had always been jealous of the way Emma was able to not care how she looked but still be beautiful. She walked over to give her a hug.

"You look beautiful Em!" She let go and let Emma look her up and down as she spun around.

"So do you Parker! Gosh you look like a princess." Emma said.

Parker stopped twirling and took Emma by the arm, "Well then that makes two of us".

Emma smiled, but it was instantly replaced with a nervous frown. "Are you ready for this?" She asked.

"No, not really, but we have to try, I mean Em we just died, there's no going back… We're here now and I think we should embrace it and try to make the most of it". Parker said.

"Gosh, stop making me say this! You're right…" Emma was looking at the ground.

"I think that accident did something to your brain because you've said that today more than you've ever said it, like at all!" Parker was laughing.

Emma started to laugh too, "Yeah well this time I mean it! I'm not every gonna say it again, OK?!

"Haha whatever you say" Parker said.

The two best friends then followed the servant down many hallways before finally arriving at what was apparently the dining room. Parker and Emma approached the door, and Emma quickly turned and whispered to Parker, "Did you remember any of that?" she asked.

"None of it, everything looks the same" Parker whispered back.

"Great…" Emma straightened just in time for the doors to open, she followed Parker inside and stopped to take everything in. The room was large, with a long wooden table in the center, made to fit a lot more than seven people. The walls were lined with lots of windows and glass doors that opened onto a patio that led to gardens. Emma noticed Parker curtsy and copied.

"Oh please, we're friends, there's no need for that!" Lucy rose to usher us to our seats. At the head of the table was Peter, to his left sat Susan, and across from her Caspian. Edmund sat next to Caspian and Lucy sat next to Susan. Parker instantly took the seat next to Lucy, leaving Emma to sit next to Edmund. _Oh fantastic. _Emma reluctantly went over and sat down, shooting Parker a death glare as if to say, _thanks a lot…_ Parker just laughed to herself.

Caspian coughed, "So, uh, Parker tell us about yourself".

Parker stopped eating and shyly looked up… she stuttered. "Uh, well…" she thought about what to say, "I'm 18, um… I go to, well I mean I went to Leman Manhattan boarding school, Emma was my roommate. Um I was an only child, never really saw my family. I love the arts: uh like dancing, singing, painting, sketching, I also play the piano and guitar. Yeah I think that's pretty much it".

"I'm sorry, this may seem too personal, but why did you never see your family?" Peter asked.

"I'm sorry but that's a bit too personal…" Parker looked down as if she was about to cry, then she stood up, "Excuse me, I'm really tired and not that hungry I think I'll just go to bed. Thank you so much for your hospitality". She curtsied before briskly walking away. Emma was shocked, Parker had always been the one to control her emotions, she started to stand up as if to follow but Peter cut in, "Please, Emma, let me, I shouldn't have asked, it's my fault I want to apologize".

"Oh, um, alright, but heads up she's not going to be in her room, I know her better than anyone and on the rare occasion she gets upset she always wanders to clear her head". Peter stood and bowed before exiting after Parker.

The awkwardness around the dinner table that night had doubled after Peter and Parker left. Everyone seemed to sit in silence, it was only Lucy who sometimes tried to start conversation, but no one seemed in the mood for talking.

Edmund was the first to leave. "Well this is just plain awkward for I'm just gonna leave while I can".

Emma scoffed.

"I'm sorry, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Edmund had turned back to glare down at Emma.

"Oh nothing, nothing, it's just hard to believe you're a King, the way you act, I mean you run from tough situations".

Edmund began to boil, "You don't know anything about me and actually I make a great King! Besides I wouldn't be going around judging character, I mean you just died for Aslan's sake, who found you in the woods and kept you from starving? We did. Who provided you with warm clothes and a place to sleep? We did. Who's offering you a new family? We are."

"We? I think you mean everyone but you! I swear it's like you only care about yourself you insufferable little prat" Emma was standing now as well, Edmund suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, whispering viciously in her face, nose to nose.

"You have no idea what you're talking about".

"Maybe not, but I've got a pretty good idea, traitor". Emma smirked and said the last word with poison before SMACK, Emma felt a stinging in her right cheek and felt blood begin to drop from her lip. There were gasps from the room as Caspian immediately stood and hauled Edmund back from Emma, holding him by his shoulders. Emma just stood there and calming said, "Good try but I'm used to it", before turning and walking out.

"Edmund?!" Lucy gave her brother a look of disappointment before rushing after Emma.

Susan stood and walked over to Edmund who was burning a hole through the door Emma had just walked out of. "Edmund, what were you thinking?"

Edmund then turned, his glare now focused on Susan, "Look you think you're so high and mighty but guess what you're only a year older than me so quit acting like a mother and act your age" Edmund was leaning intimidatingly over Susan, being taller. "I will when you will". Susan replied just as harshly. Edmund took another dangerous step forward before Caspian grabbed his shoulders and placed himself between Edmund and Susan. "Enough Ed, take a walk or something to clear your head".

Edmund seemed to realize he was digging himself into a deeper hole, so without saying another word, he turned and stormed out just like everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4: Everybody's Gotta Vent

**Chapter 4: Everybody's Gotta Vent**

"I just don't understand why Ed and Emma can't get along, I mean they're so much alike and they even don't realize it!"

Caspian and Susan had retired to Caspian's quarters in the West Wing for some tea and sweets since their dinner had been, interrupted.

"I think that's the funny part," Caspian chuckled before continuing, "the fact that they're perfect for eachother will make it even more amusing when the time comes that they realize their true feelings for eachother"

Susan's mouth dropped, "You're a genius!"

"Well I try". Caspian smiled and Susan felt her stomach flutter, _why does it always have to do that?! _One of these days Susan worried Caspian would notice the blush that crept into her cheeks whenever he was around. But at the same time she anticipated that day because maybe he would reciprocate those feelings, for Susan knew she didn't have the courage to admit them herself.

"What do you think of the girls?" Susan asked. "You seemed eager to get to know them at dinner".

"Well to be honest they look like great girls: intelligent, funny, beautiful…" Caspian stopped to look at a crest-fallen Susan, "Though I'm not interested in them, I'm so good at predicting the future I already know how things will end up".

"Oh really?" Susan giggled, "Well then by all means predict the future".

"Well ofcourse Emma and Edmund are destined to be together, and I think Peter and Parker will be great friends, until Peter begins to realize his feelings for her. I've also heard about a new stable boy that seems to have caught Lucy's attention… she was telling me all about it earlier".

Susan's mouth grew wide as she came to the realization that Caspian was talking about Landon, the stable boy she had briefly met earlier that day, "WHAT?! Lucy? Dear little Lucy? Why didn't she tell me of all people I mean I am her sister after all!"

"I think you just answered that question yourself. I mean did you hear yourself just now? 'Dear little Lucy'… she's 16 and no matter how old she gets it seems you and your brothers will never treat her like an adult. I think she will tell you eventually but you have to prove to her that you won't freak out and refuse to let her date".

"Well I'll try but I promise you right now there's no chance in Narnia that Peter will let her date anyone". A small smile had crept back into Susan's face. "So if she really likes this boy she mustn't tell Peter anytime soon".

"You're definitely right about that!" Caspian laughed.

"So you never mentioned me in your little prediction about everyone's love lives earlier. What will happen to me? Do I not get a prince charming?"

Caspian instantly turned red and he began to stammer. "Well… well, I'm not that good you know and maybe I know and just won't tell you".

"Ofcourse you have to tell me!" Susan was leaning forward now, eager.

"Sorry but I won't". Caspian started laughing.

"But then you atleast have to give me hints!"

"Alright, alright, you will fall in love with a prince who will announce his love for you at the Christmas Eve Ball in 3 months".

"Susan beamed in excitement, but that's a long ways away!" Susan was acting childish now, but she dropped her Queenly composure whenever she was around Caspian. He brought out the kid she never got to be, what with the war in England, then their first war in Narnia; it seemed Susan was constantly in mother-mode. This shook her a bit and Caspian noticed her crest-fallen expression.

"Susan? Are you alright?" Concern evident in his voice.

"What? Oh yes it's just that being with you, and acting all silly, makes me realize what I was missing as a kid, and I regret being the know-it-all bookworm people always made fun of. Sitting here now, I don't know, I wish I was more like Lucy I guess".

Caspian was shocked. Never in a million years had he pictured Susan as a know-it-all, or the victim of bullying. If Caspian had grown up with her in England he knew immediately he would have never let it happen. He cared about Susan too much. _I care about Susan too much. _He thought. He was lost in his own thoughts for a minute before he realized Susan was probably waiting for atleast a reply from him.

He reached out and took her hands. "Susan, the prince that will fall in love with you, he likes you just the way you are. And even as a Telmarine don't get me wrong I know how cheesy that line is, but your family loves you and are there for you, and I promise you I'll be there for you too, as of right now never again will you by bullied". He paused as if choosing his words carefully, "I would give my life for you Susan".

Susan instantly smiled as she kissed him on the cheek, "That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me".

"Well then shouldn't that deserve two kisses? One on each cheek?" Caspian was glowing with happiness now.

"Haha you're so full of it Prince Caspian". She leaned forward again and kissed him on the opposite cheek.

"I try my best Queen Susan". They were both laughing now, enjoying the uplifting presence of each others company.

"I wonder how the others are doing? Peter and Parker probably don't even know what's happened yet". The laughter ceased.

"Well I don't know about you, but I don't want to have to be the one to tell Peter that his brother's hit their new guest, do you?" Caspian replied.

"Wow you're right definitely not. I can picture Peter now, his eyes will bulge like balloons."

Caspian began to laugh, "And his voices raises an octave when he yells".

"Haha of yes that too, do you think he'll be able to control himself?" Susan asked.

"Peter has always been better at controlling himself than Edmund."

"Yes that's true… Well this day has been quite tiring so I think I'll just go to sleep, I want to fall asleep before someone else explodes or else I might be caught in the middle trying to play referee".

"Ofcourse, can I atleast walk you to your room?" Caspian stood and helped Susan to her feet.

"Usually I'd say yes but for now I think it's better you don't or else you might be the one playing referee this time, I mean you are the only one strong enough to pull them apart".

"You're right, goodnight Susan" Caspian said as he bowed and kissed her hand.

"Sweet dreams Caspian". Susan giggled once more before heading back into the East Wing.

* * *

Parker had replayed dinner over and over in her head. _What happened? I cracked. I never crack._

The sudden wave of emotion that hit her at dinner was something she'd never felt before, Parker had always been able to control her emotions around anyone and about anything. But then one question about her family left her running away to hide the dears streaking her face.

Parker wandered the castle for what seemed like forever until she found a door to the gardens, it was dark out but the moonlight was enough for her to see where she was going. What she hadn't counted on was the difference in temperature between day and night in Narnia. Heck, she didn't even know what day it was here, let alone season.

Suddenly there was a cloak draped over her shoulders, Parker looked up to find the High King's concerned eyes looking down on her. _Great, day one and I'm pathetic. _Parker immediately looked away to wipe her eyes.

"Hey"… It seemed silly but that was the only word Peter had been able to force out, he had never been good at serious talks, nor apologizing. It seemed like he was the one always telling Edmund to apologize to someone else, but he'd never really had to do this himself.

Parker turned to see him sitting down next to her. "Hi". She remembered her manners and got up to curtsy, "Excuse me, hi, Your Majesty".

Peter laughed, "seriously, you're going to get up and bow, at night, in the cold, just because I sat down?"

"It's my Day 1, I'm not sure how things work around here. Besides the crown on your head is kind of a constant reminder".

"Well then," Peter removed his crown and stuck out his hand, "My name's Peter Pevensie".

Parker giggled and shook his hand, "Well then hello Peter Pevensie". She sat back down.

Peter eventually broke an awkward silence, "I wanted to apologize, you just got to Narnia and I should have given you time before pressing you about your past".

Parker hesitated, "I accept your apology, but I should be the one apologizing not you".

Peter stared at her as if she'd grown a tail, "That is the craziest thing I've ever heard, and I'm a king of talking animals".

Parker giggled, _I like it when she giggles. _Peter thought. He realized what he'd just said hoped Parker couldn't see the faint blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Well I mean between Emma and I, I've always been able to control my emotions, I don't cry or scream or yell at people, I can keep a straight face through almost anything. Emma on the other hand can be a nut case, she has such a short temper and will always speak her mind. At dinner tonight, I left because I was confused, it had nothing to do with you. Usually I'd be able to answer your question flatly, without breaking down; but tonight my stomach knotted, my vision blurred, and I felt to be honest, like crying. I ran out of embarrassment, and I apologize for making you feel like it was your fault, you probably have more important things to do than chase after a pathetic girl in your gardens".

Peter was speechless, this girl had bottled up emotions all her life, and now she was apologizing to him for wanting to cry, once!

"I can assure you I had nothing to do, and you and Emma are apart of our family now, so you are now of great importance".

Parker dropped her head and whispered, "I've never really been good at the whole family thing".

"May I ask why?"

Parker turned and looked at Peter long and hard before sighing,

"Like I said before, I was an only child growing up. I guess you could call me an accident. My mom and dad are both business people, they travel a lot, didn't really want to start a family, but you know… sometimes there are _accidents_… I was theirs. They hired a nanny after I was born, as soon as I could go to school I was shipped off and I've been going to various boarding schools across New York ever since. I guess I'm not that upset about being in Narnia because I won't be missed in my world". Parker began to cry as she finished her story.

Peter had no words. All he could do was let her cry, he didn't want to make it worse, so he just hugged her and waited.

After a couple minutes Parker stopped, wiped her tears, and her mood instantly changed.

"So I don't know about you but I'm hungry this has been a really weird day is there anyway we can finish dinner?"

Peter was shocked at first, but decided not to press the sudden mood swing, "Ofcourse, the others will probably have finished but we can get leftovers in the kitchen".

The two new friends began to walk back into the castle and headed down into the kitchens to finish their interrupted meal, what they got was not what they expected.

* * *

"Emma, he really didn't mean it. I promise Edmund isn't really like that he just has a short temper is all".

Lucy had found Emma in the kitchen, dabbing her swollen lip with ice. What worried Lucy the most was how Emma seemed so calm and casual about the whole situation.

"Seriously Lucy I really don't care he chose to hit me so I'm choosing to hate him for the rest of my life".

Lucy took the ice from Emma and began to dab for her, "I was wondering, why did you call Edmund a traitor?"

"On the horse ride back to the castle this morning after you found Parker and I, you told your family's history with Narnia to Parker. I may not have been listening the whole time, but I picked up bits and pieces. The traitor part was just one of them". Emma winced as Lucy pressed down too hard on the ice.

"Sorry, sorry! Gosh I'm sorry I'm just so overwhelmed I mean I'm upset for you and furious at Edmund and jealous of Susan and Caspian and confused about Parker and divided about Peter and—"

Emma interrupted, "How have you not exploded yet? I take one emotion at a time so that this doesn't happen to me. And back up! Why are you jealous of Susan and Caspian? Are they together? And what are divided about telling Peter?"

"Well Susan and Caspian are obviously in love with eachother they just won't admit it but it's so cute to watch them, and, and well I don't know I guess I just wish someone would look at me the way Caspian looks at Susan".

"If I've learned anything, it's that you can't fall in love with the idea of being in love, does that make sense?"

"Not really no". Lucy's eyes knit together in confusion.

"What I mean is, you have to make sure you love the man, not what he does for you".

"Oh". Again Lucy's thoughts drifted back to Landon and she smiled. "Is it possible to fall in love even if you've only just met someone?"

"That, my dear little friend, would be called love at first sight". Emma giggled. "You've met a boy, haven't you!"

Lucy's smile grew even wider, "His name is Landon, he's a stable boy, I actually met him just this morning".

"What does he look like? Is he polite?"

Lucy went on to explain her encounter with Landon this morning and how now she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"This only means one thing, you have to see him again". Emma nodded in certainty.

"You're right I will! Besides I was bound to run into him eventually I mean I do live here, and he does take care of my horse. See I'm so glad you and Parker are in Narnia now because it'll be great to have friends like you around that I can talk to! I can't really talk to Susan about this type of stuff because all my siblings still see me as a baby and won't even consider letting me date a boy".

"Is Landon what you were divided on telling Peter about?" Emma asked.

Lucy's head fell, "Yeah, I mean how are you suppose to tell your older brother you've met a boy?!"

"YOU'VE WHAT?!"

Emma and Lucy instantly spun around to see Peter and Parker standing in the doorway.

"Oh crap. Uh Peter what are you doing here? And Parker I'm sorry about dinner we're just a very curious family".

"Oh it's no problem, really, I'm fine now". Parker and Peter exchanged a quick glance.

"Backtrack Lucy, when Parker and I were walking in you said 'how are you suppose to tell your older brother you've met a boy'… does that mean what I think it means?"

Just then Edmund walked into the kitchen as well, "Woah sorry just came to get the rest of my dinner, I'll just be leaving now". But he couldn't run away fast enough as Lucy yelled, "Edmund hit Emma!"

Emma realized what Lucy was doing, she was trying to drag attention towards Edmund and away from her. She had to admit it was a good plan.

Peter instantly turned back to Edmund, "YOU WHAT?!" Parker instantly ran to Emma, "Are you okay, oh my god it's swollen what happened?"

"Parker I think this would be a good time to excuse ourselves". Emma stood and as she and Parker were walking out Emma turned back, "Oh Lucy, Parker and I still haven't learned our way around the castle could you please show us back to our rooms?" Emma gave Lucy a look and ushered her to come.

Lucy realized Emma was trying to bail her out and instantly replied, "Yes ofcourse, goodnight Peter, Edmund we will talk tomorrow".

"Yes Lucy, and you and I will have a good talk tomorrow as well". Peter said before turning back to Edmund, who was shooting death glares in Lucy's direction.

"Goodnight all!" Parker yelled as she followed Lucy and Emma who had already run out the door.

* * *

Hey so if y'all have noticed I've been crankin' out chapters because I know when school starts it will take longer to update so I'm pretty much making up for it now.. reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5: Enemies?

**Chapter 5: Enemies?**

"Well that dinner was a bust". Parker said as she and Emma sat in her room after escaping Peter in the kitchen. Lucy had stayed to help explain what Parker had missed after she had left and in return Parker explained to Lucy why she had left in the first place.

"Tell me about it, who knew in one day I'd suddenly become a showcase for injuries". Emma said.

"I really am sorry that happened Em". Parker took her hand.

"It's fine I mean I didn't plan on trying to befriend Edmund anyway, I guess being an ass is his general personality. I'm not interested".

Parker laughed. "I don't know, you two are both so stubborn and hard-headed I think eventually you'll fall in love". She giggled as Emma threw a pillow at her.

"Don't you dare jinx it I will most definitely not!".

Parker rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say".

"What about you hmm? I saw that look you and Peter shared while we were in the kitchen something definitely happened what was it?!"

"What? H-How could you even? No, absolutely not. We're just friends. He apologized, we talked, that's it. It's Day 1 Em no way not now".

"Now now?! HA I knew it you do like him!" Emma yelled.

"Will you shush before the whole castle hears you?! Any girl would be crazy not to like Peter, I don't know I'm attracted to him but I haven't fallen for him".

"Well now it's my turn to bet that you and him will end up in love". Emma laughed.

"Ugh okay I sorta maybe deserved that one". Parker said. 

"Haha yeah and you 'sorta maybe' deserve this too". Emma then hit Parker in the face with a pillow again making Parker grab another pillow from Emma's bed and hit back. They were both squealing as they dodged and lunged at each others attacks until Parker tackled Emma to the ground, making her hit her head and reopening the partially healed gash she had received in the car accident.

"Oww" Emma winced as she held a hand to her head.

"Oh my god oh my god I'm so sorry Em we were just goofing around I didn't mean to I swear let's go back to the infirmary and get it bandaged again".

"Relax Parker it wasn't your fault I'll be fine we should both be in bed. You go to sleep I won't go to the infirmary it's not that bad".

"But Em—"

"No buts Parker relax haha".

Parker knew there was no arguing with Emma because she always won. "Alright fine but it's just a matter of time I mean tomorrow morning at breakfast the others will see and make you get it re-bandaged".

"Well I'm tired so for tonight I'm just going to go to bed okay?"

"Okay okay, night Em" Parker said as she headed for the door.

"Night Parker". Emma smiled, Parker gave her one last skeptical look before walking out, closing the door behind her.

Emma changed into a nightgown she found in the chest in her closet and went to wash her face, looking in the mirror she noticed how bad the bleeding had gotten, it was bleeding through her bandage and starting to run down her cheek.

_Ugh great I'm going to stain the pillows if I lay down now. _Emma thought to herself as she tried to soak up some of the blood wish a wet clothe. _Might as well get the bandaging done now, maybe in the morning no one will have to know this happened. _Emma put on a robe and quietly left her room in search of the infirmary.

Unknown to her, a certain brown-eyed king had been on his way to apologize, much to his chagrin, and decided to secretly follow Emma after seeing her leave her room.

Emma wandered the halls until she came across a guard on patrol through the corridors, she asked him directions to the infirmary, explaining she only needed to change her bandages. The guard pointed to the left and gave her directions. Edmund was still following Emma and in passing the guard, he gestured for him to stay silence and to not announce his presence. The guard quickly bowed and continued on his patrol.

_Yes, finally. Gosh I swear tomorrow morning I'm going to ask for a map. _Since the nurse was asleep, Emma lit various candles around the room and began fumbling through drawerslooking for bandages. _Yes! _It wasn't until Emma had found the bandages and walked up to a mirror that she realized she had no idea what she was doing or how to re-bandage her head.

She started by removing the first, stained, bandage. She held a spare rag to her head as she looked for a wash bowl to clean the wound. Suddenly there was a faint cough and Emma turned in shock to find the only person in the entire castle she was avoiding, standing before her with the washbowl and a clean cloth. _Oh this is just fantastic._

At first, the two just stood in silence, staring at eachother, Edmund with the bowl, and Emma with blood dripping down her cheek. Edmund was the first to speak.

"It'll get infected if you don't clean it properly". Emma watched as the King set down the washbowl and walked over to a cupboard, he came back holding a small jar of what appeared to be crushed herbs.

"I always wanted to be a doctor back in England". Edmund laughed to himself.

_Is he serious? _Emma still had not moved nor said a word, she just continued to stand there and stare at him.

Edmund seemed to be waiting patiently for her to come sit before him to he could clean the wound but she continued to just stand there. "Well? Aren't you going to sit down?" He said in a slightly frustrated tone.

The harshness in his voice brought Emma back from her own thoughts and her eyes turned from confused to cold instantly. "You think I'm going to let the man who caused most of the injuries on my face to help me clean them?"

"Well excuse me, Princess, for trying to be nice and apologize!"

"Apologize? Yeah right. Who made you?"

"Peter, okay?! What you think I'm going to willingly apologize after what you did?"

"What I did? Says the guy who hit a girl!"

"You deserved it".

"Yeah well you're about to deserve one too". Emma stepped closer.

"HA, I dare you to try".

Emma began to lunge for the King but the sudden movement had left her dizzy as she clung to a nearby table to stay balanced, wincing as she held her head.

"See, you can't even walk right let alone attack me". Edmund smirked.

"I'll get my chance". Emma began to stumble towards the door before she felt a surprisingly gentle hand on her arm.

"Where do you think your going?" Edmund held her steady.

"Where do you think? Outta here. I came to fix my gash not to get mocked".

Edmund sighed. "You'll lose too much blood if you wait, I promise no more insults, for now". He laughed.

Emma was too tired to argue as she let the King lead her back to a cot where he sat her down and began to clean her head. Again King Edmund's hands were surprisingly soft as she wiped the dried blood from her forehead and cheek, she winced as she put pressure on her bruise.

"Sorry". Edmund whispered.

"It's fine". Emma replied.

"I really am sorry you know, about hitting you".

"Yeah well just you wait I'll get my revenge eventually". Emma smirked.

"I don't doubt it". Edmund laughed.

The room grew silent again as Edmund began to apply herbs to the wound to prevent infection.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma finally asked.

"Well you know what they say, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer". He smirked.

Emma laughed, "But really though, I mean how'd you even know I was here?"

"Well I was on my way to your room to apologize when I saw you leave so I followed you. I don't know I guess because I feel guilty".

"Yeah, some welcoming party you are…" It was Emma who was smirking now.

"Well you aren't exactly full of rainbows and sunshine either".

"Yeah, I guess dying does that too you". Emma grew silent.

"I'm sorry".

"You said that already".

"I meant about dying". Edmund stopped to look at her.

"Oh, well thanks".

"Yeah…" It was silent again until Edmund finished wrapping the new bandage before saying "I'm done".

Emma moved slowly this time, not wanting to become dizzy again and made her way over to the door. She turned, "Thank you, Edmund".

"Hey". Edmund gently grabbed her arm again and spun her to face him. "That's still King Edmund the Just to you". He smirked.

Emma turned back to the door, "More like King Edmund the Child". She mumbled. The smirk instantly disappeared from Edmund's face as he rolled his eyes, "Whoops, forget we were enemies". It was Emma's turn to smirk, "And don't ever forget it", and she walked out.


	6. Chapter 6: The New Normal

**Chapter 6: The New Normal**

It had been 2 weeks since Parker and Emma had come to Narnia and everyone was starting to get back into their own rhythm. Edmund and Peter spent most of their time in war council meetings, Susan was busy planning the Costume Ball held every October, and Parker spent most of her time singing or songwriting in an abandoned room on the upper floors. Emma revealed her love for fighting and martial arts and had been studying with Glenstorm everyday since. Lucy had spent her days getting to know Landon, she would help him with his work sometimes, or speak to him in passing, she had always loved riding, but now she had even more of a reason to go to the stables.

This particular morning had been stressful for dear little Lucy. Peter had finally cornered her after breakfast and questioned her about what she had said the night Parker and Emma had come to Narnia, that she had met a boy.

_It's so frustrating, I mean I'm 16 not 4 when will he start treating me like the adult I am. I'm a Queen for crying out loud I've fought in wars and participated in diplomatic discussions since I was 10, yet one boy and suddenly it's like I still need a babysitter. _Lucy huffed as she came storming into the stables. She began yanking the saddle from the wall as she walked over to Risus.

"Come on Risus we're going riding". She then saddled the horse and began to untie him from the stall, leading him out, she mounted.

"Woah woah woah, Lucy what are you doing haven't you looked at the sky it's about to storm you can't go riding now!" Landon had seen her leading her house outside and rushed to grab the reigns before she could take off.

"Look Landon I appreciate your concern but I really need to do this". Landon was just now noticing the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"What happened?" Landon asked.

"Um" Lucy wiped her eyes. "It's really nothing, I promise I'll be back soon please let me go".

Landon was pleading now, "Please Lucy, get down from the horse we can just talk".

Lucy looked at him for a moment before turning away, "Landon, I order you, as your Queen, to let me go". Landon had never heard her sound so dignified and powerful, yet also cold. He slowly let the reigns go, she gave him a last apologetic look before kicking the horse into a gallop and racing out.

"Aslan watch over her". Landon went back to his duties, waiting for her to come back.

Lucy rode as fast and as far as she could before she had to stop to let her horse rest. Riding seemed to take her mind off things, she began to relax. _I needed this. _She began to let the horse trot, not pushing him again. She happened upon a stream so she dismounted and let her horse graze while she sat on a rock near the river. _What do I have to do to prove I'm not a child? _She thought for a moment, then it hit her, _Susan's not a child, they don't treat Susan like a child. I have to become like Susan. _She began to cry. _No, stop Lucy, adults don't cry so neither will you, _she lectured herself. _You can do this. _But she didn't want to do this, she loved herself. Aslan had always taught her to love who you are and never be anyone but yourself. _I'm sorry Aslan, but this has to be done. _She'd made up her mind, no more yelling and goofing off and giggling and messing around. She would be poised, she would be a lady, she would be Susan.

Suddenly she heard thunder and it started to rain, _crap, Landon was right. _It wasn't a casual drizzle either, Lucy had gotten herself caught in a heavy downpour.

She whistled and Risus came galloping over, "Come on Risus we have to hurry". She mounted and rushed Risus back to the castle. It only took a couple of minutes before Lucy was soaked to the bone and shivering, but she pressed on and eventually saw the outline of the castle in the distance.

"Come on Risus, just a little further". Finally she burst into the stables. She hopped down still shivering, "Good boy, Risus, thank you". She pet his mane. Suddenly Landon came rushing forward, engulfing her into a bear hug. "Thank Aslan", he whispered. He pulled away, "Are you okay? God you're soaked come on". Landon handed Risus to another stable hand before ushering Lucy across the stables, sitting her down he wrapped her in a blanket. Lucy still hadn't said a word, she continued to just sit and shiver. Landon began rubbing her arms, "I hate to say it but I told you so". He laughed and finally Lucy giggled. "T-t-thank you L-l-landon you were r-r-right I should've l-l-listened, I'm s-sorry".

"Don't be I'm just glad you're back".

"It's s-s-so c-c-cold in here". Lucy was huddled now trying to keep warm. Landon knew it was inappropriate but these circumstances were different, Lucy would get sick. He sat next to her and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, she cuddled into his chest. "Wow you're r-r-really warm".

Landon laughed, "Yeah well I didn't just come in from a storm did I?"

Lucy laughed, "N-n-no that idiot w-would b-be me". Landon immediately stopped laughing.

"No, no Lucy that's not what I meant you're not an idiot, you just made a mistake, we all make them, you're probably one of the smartest people I know".

Lucy smiled and cuddled closer, "W-well you're one of the n-nicest people I know".

Lucy slowly began to stop stuttering and her shivering had almost gone away.

Eventually Landon's curiosity got the better of him, "So, why were you so upset earlier?"

Lucy paused for a moment, trying to phrase her words correctly, "My family treats me like a child, but I'm not a child, and they just can't see it".

"What brought this on?"

Lucy stuttered, this time out of embarrassment not shivers, "W-what oh it's not important, the important thing is I've decided to change".

"Change? Change into what?"

"Susan".

"Pardon?"

"I have to become an adult, in order for my family to see me as an adult I must learn to behave like one, so I've decided to act like Susan: calm, collected, no more messing around". She stopped and quietly added, "No more me".

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard, Lucy, you are yourself for a reason, you're a Queen! This country trusts you with their lives, your judgment leads them everyday, you think they're going to entrust that to someone they think is a child? You are an inspiration Lucy, not a child".

Lucy looked up at Landon, that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her, but she had to do this. She just couldn't tell him why.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me". She kissed him on the cheek, "But I have to do this, eventually you'll understand what I'm fighting for". _Love, _she answered in her head.

It had finally stopped raining, Lucy stood, the blanket still wrapped around her shoulders. "Thank you very much for your assistance, Landon, but I would like to get out of these wet clothes before I get sick, we shall talk soon". Lucy curtsied.

Landon immediately bowed, sensing she was now testing out her new self, as an adult. "Ofcourse Your Majesty, I look forward to it". Lucy gave him a small smile before briskly walking out.

* * *

Peter and Edmund had just finished their last meeting of the day with the war council. Edmund had left for the library while Peter decided to try and find Parker, she was constantly disappearing and Peter wanted to know where. He explored the castle from bottom to top but it wasn't until he had reached the upper levels that he heard it. Soft singing. He followed the voice to a spare room the Kings and Queens rarely used. Cracking the door, he peeked inside to find Parker sitting at a chair near the window, guitar in her lap, singing to herself. Peter couldn't help but just stand and listen, but to prevent being caught spying he knocked.

Parker stopped and looked up startled, before instantly rising,

"I'm sorry I thought I was alone".

"No no it's alright I was actually looking for you". Parker raised an eyebrow, "Me? Why?"

"Well I wanted to know where you were always running off to and I guess I've found it. What I didn't know was how incredible a singer you are". Peter stepped closer. He could see the faint blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Thank you, I did say at dinner that night that I loved to sing".

"Will you sing for me?" Peter asked.

Parker shyly smiled and nodded, she had the perfect song, hoping he would take the hint.

She gestured to the chair across from her and sat down, picking the guitar back up.

"Umm, okay so, yeah here it goes". She began to strum.

_I don't know but...  
I think I maybe  
fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
keep this to myself_

Waiting 'til I..  
know you better  
I am trying..  
Not to tell you..  
But I want to..

I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding..  
what I'm feeeling..  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my..time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my.. life  
and now i found ya  
I dont know what to do  
I think I'm falling for you...  
I'm falling for you...  
**(Colbie Callait- Falling For You)**

Parker finished the song and looked up, waiting for Peter to say something, but he didn't say anything, he just sat there lost in his own thoughts, staring at her. Finally she coughed to get his attention.

He came back from his own little world to find Parker waiting for him to say something, but all he was thinking about were the lyrics to the song, _Is she falling for me? Did she choose that song on purpose? _Finally he said, "You have a beautiful voice, that was amazing". She blushed and he continued. "I wish you would sing for all of us, maybe entertain a ball?"

"No, no I could never sing in front of a large crowd like that, small crowds I can handle but not that many people".

"Hmm, so where did you find the guitar?"

"Oh well actually I found it in the room, that's why I've always come here I guess". She immediately looked up. "I wasn't snooping I promise, I was just taking a look around the castle, seeing as it is my new home and all".

"Ofcourse, I never thought you were snooping, relax, we have nothing to hide". _Except maybe my feelings. _

Once again Parker had to pull Peter from his own thoughts, "Are you alright Peter? You seem distracted today".

"Oh yes sorry I'm fine really there's just a lot going on in my head at the moment".

"Can I help with anything?" Parker asked.

_Tell her, she's a girl… Well spotted Peter… Seriously just tell her what happened._

Peter sighed, "Lucy met a boy".

Parker took a deep breath, "So I've heard".

"Wait, she's talked to you about this already?" Peter said, shocked.

"Yeah I found out the night I was brought here, after that dinner". She shivered at the recollection.

"How am I the last to find out?!"

"You're not! I don't think Edmund knows! Susan probably does but I mean we're girls this is what we talk about".

"I can't believe she didn't tell her own brother".

"Well to be honest I'm not that surprised". Parker said quietly.

"And why, pray tell, is that?" Peter asked, frustration evident in his voice.

Parker was startled by his sudden change of attitude but answered all the same, "Because if you found out you'd probably get angry at her and treat her like a child, telling her she wasn't old enough to date or something".

Peter put his head in his hands, "Oh, no".

"Please tell me you didn't say that to her?"

"But, but what if she is too young to date?!"

"Peter she's 16 years old, you can't keep treating her like a child she's acted wiser than any of you plenty of times. She carries wisdom with her, that's what makes her so special, she's the perfect combination of mature and adolescent".

Peter was silent for a moment before replying, "You're right".

"Duuhh". Parker laughed.

Peter smiled as well though it didn't reach his eyes, Parker seemed to notice.

"Peter I've noticed how close you and Lucy are, but she's growing up, and you have to treat her with the same respect you'd treat anyone else. You have to stop babying her".

"I know I know but, she's dear little Lucy".

"She'll always be dear little Lucy to you, and that's okay, you just can't treat her like it anymore".

Peter nodded. "Since when were you such a good counselor"

Parker laughed and stood up, setting her guitar down she walked over and pulled Peter up with her, "Trust me I'm actually a very complex person". She said it like she was joking but Peter knew she was right.

"I don't doubt it".

She smiled. "So, shall we get some lunch?"

Peter linked their arms, "That we most definitely shall".


	7. Chapter 7: A Playful Spar

**Chapter 7: Just A Playful Spar**

"Come on, Glenstorm. One more time please?" Emma and Glenstorm had been sparring since breakfast and it was now a little past lunch.

"My lady we've been training for hours maybe it's time we took a break, you've already missed your lunch. I think it's time we stopped"

"Ugh, fine, you go ahead I'll just practice some more by myself".

"As you wish, Lady Emma". Glenstorm bowed and turned to walk away.

"Oh wait Glenstorm?!"

Glenstorm turned, "Yes, Lady Emma?"

"Thanks for sparring with me for so long, I'm really grateful for all the time you've spent helping me". Emma realized she had sounded bratty and ungrateful a moment before.

"It is my pleasure, my lady. We shall continue to train and you shall continue to get better". Emma smiled as Glenstorm turned and walked back towards the castle.

The morning after that first dinner, everyone tried their best to make Emma and Parker's stay, for lack of a better word, less awkward. It had been Emma's turn to talk about herself, and she had admitted her love for fighting: from martial arts, to gymnastics, to archery, to sparring, and even yoga as a calming technique. It would be an understatement to say the Pevensie's had been surprised by her ability with a sword. Emma had spent the last two weeks training with Glenstorm while the Pevensie's ruled Narnia and Parker sang her heart out in an abandoned room on the upper floors. Emma liked being alone, it was peaceful and gave her time to think about her new life in Narnia.

When practicing with Glenstorm Emma worked on her archery and sparring skills, and during those times when Glenstorm was busy Emma practiced her gymnastics and martial arts with a wooden staff.

Walking over, Emma picked up the staff and began simple kicks, lunges, and swings; flipping back and forth across the grass. Unknown to her, a certain Just King was making his way down to the training fields when he noticed her. He came to the edge of the field and stood, mouth open, watching Emma twirl and jump as gracefully as he'd ever seen someone move. Hard to believe someone like her could handle medieval weapons with such understanding and poise.

_Wow… _was all he could muster. Despite the dresses and fancy jewelry Edmund saw Emma wearing daily she had never looked so attractive to him, _she's still my enemy_, he thought. He wouldn't call her beautiful, for her face was covered in dirt and sweat, but the way her tunic and leggings hugged her curves was quite… appealing.

It was his turn to fail to notice that Emma had stopped practicing upon seeing him standing on the sidelines and had begun to make her way over to him. Edmund was pulled from his thoughts with a subtle cough.

"Enjoying the view?" Emma smirked and Edmund's face instantly darkened.

"Stop flattering yourself" he stuttered, "I was just shocked by you in men's pants".

"Sure you were Edmund, sure you were…" Emma was still smirking.

"It's still King Edmund to you, and doesn't matter, you know if you ever want a real battle I'd be happy to wipe the smirk off your face and teach you real weaponry and defense".

Edmund's threat had failed as Emma's smile instantly grew. "By all means, Sir, give me your worst". Her smile was taunting and the way she seemed to look at him with amusement made Edmund's blood boil.

But she wasn't the only one who could pick fights, "Well I would but I've already caused you too many injuries I wouldn't want our dear new family member to get hurt". Edmund taunted.

Her response astounded him, "I didn't realize you were scared", she had bested him. This new American had bested the Just King of Narnia with wit.

He stepped closer and growled, "How dare you…you don't know who you're dealing with".

She wasn't the least bit intimidated and stepped even closer, nose to nose, "then show me". She smiled, she seemed truly thrilled to have gotten a spar out of him. "Besides I will finally get my revenge for that first dinner!"

Edmund just shook his head, backed away, and began stretching. "You're insane".

"Maybe, but I'm fun!" She laughed.

Edmund was surprised, she was the first girl he had ever met that enjoyed fighting. Emma didn't seem to care about the smudges on her face, or the tears in her clothes, or even the dirt under her nails. _She's almost a boy. _He quietly laughed to himself.

"So are you ready to spar or are you not done with your deep dark thinking? Maybe I should give you another minute".

"Oh I'm ready I was just giving you extra time incase you finally came to your senses and backed out".

"Oh please, I lost all sense when I died. Now I just live life to the fullest, each and every moment".

Edmund was silent, he didn't know how to respond, whether to laugh it off, or be sorry for her. "Well, that's good then". _It's good then?! Good job Edmund you sound like an idiot. Why do you even care? I don't!_

What Emma did next however surprised Edmund more than anything. Emma sat down and began taking off her shoes until her feet her bare and her toes were pressed into the ground. "Why did you take your shoes off?" Edmund asked, incredibly confused.

"It's easier to move". Emma said, she exchanged her wooden staff for a sword before walking back over.

"No protection?"

"I think I'll be just fine, what about you?"

Edmund scoffed, "I think I'll be fine".

"You're too confident in yourself". Emma observed.

"Maybe, or maybe I'm being honest and I'm actually that good".

Emma laughed, "I highly doubt it".

They began to circle eachother.

"There's still time to back our Your Highness". Emma mocked.

Edmund only smirked before lunging, sword high he swiped towards her head. Emma instantly blocked his attack and parried so Edmund's sword swung back at him. Edmund jumped back to avoid the blow before going back in, this time aiming for her feet. It was Emma's turn to jump as she sprung up, barely avoiding the slice across her ankles.

_Woah, this is just a spare, he's acting as if he's going for blood!_ Emma watched Edmund's façade instantly change. His face had become even more dark and stoic, his eyebrows scrunched in concentration, his breathing ragged. His eyes darted around, calculating his next move. Like a tiger, he pounced.

He came from the side, swinging right hoping to push Emma off balance, but Emma too was cunning. Instead of attempting to challenge his strength she ducked, then jumped into a back handspring, giving herself distance between her and Edmund. Again they stopped and waited, each calculating each others' positions, trying to guess their next moves.

It was Emma's turn to strike first, she lunged. Emma swiftly began flipping forward, doing cartwheels and handsprings to confuse him and diverge his attention. Her plan was to swipe across his abdomen. The effect was instantaneous, Edmund was thrown off guard by her gymnastics and had no time to defend himself against her blow. She used the flat end of her blade to avoid injuring him however she was able to knock him off balance, giving her the opportunity to jump-kick him square in the stomach, sending him to the grass.

Holding her sword above his neck she smirked, "Do you surrender?". Edmund only looked at her for a moment before replying, "Ofcourse not". Emma had only a split second to be confused by his response before her feet were kicked from under her and the air was knocked from her lungs as she hit the ground with a _thump. _

Edmund then climbed onto her, knocking her sword from her hand and pinning her arms down. Leaning in, it was his turn to smirk, "Do you surrender?". Emma was trapped, her sword had been knocked away and Edmund's strength greatly outmatched hers so she would be unable to get out from under their compromising position.

"I yield". Edmund's smile grew while a scowl formed on Emma's face. "So was I being confident or true earlier?"

"Oh you're definitely just self-confident. I let you off easy today, you just got lucky. Next time you'll get it".

"Next time?".

"If you're brave enough". Emma was now smirking as well.

The two continued to stare into each other's eyes, Edmund was impressed with her abilities. _She's quick with a sword as well as her mouth. _He admired how tough she was, she had put up a good fight. Using techniques from various forms of fighting that even Edmund himself hadn't learned.

He continued to replay the fight in his head before Emma finally coughed, "Umm you can get off me now, I admitted defeat".

Edmund blushed, "Oh, right". He stood and began to dust the dirt and grass off his clothes.

Emma sat up, "What, a gentlemanly King like yourself won't even help a lady off the ground?". Edmund looked over, "I think you can handle it". He smirked.

"Some gentleman you are". Emma stood up and went to retrieve her sword. When she turned Edmund was waiting for her at the edge of the training fields.

"I am actually quite the gentleman!" He held out his arm. "Lunch?" Emma walked over and gave him a questioning look before taking his arm. "What was that look for?" He asked after a minute of walking in silence.

"You're being nice to me". Emma replied.

"I'm not such a terrible person you know".

"Just moody". Emma smirked.

"Now whose the moody one? I'm actually in quite the good mood".

"Quit gloating I let you win!"

"Just keep telling yourself that".

Emma pulled her arm from his and smacked him across the arm.

"Ouch!"

"You deserved that one".

Edmund smiled, "I shall never admit to anything".

Emma remained silent, she became giddy when Edmund smiled, she had never really seen it. Originally she had only experienced a reserved and cold form of the Just King, today she was beginning to crack his wall open to reveal a warmer individual. She couldn't help but want to get to know him more.

Edmund was waving a hand in her face, "Hello? Earth to American?"

"What? Oh sorry, just thinking".

"Right well shall we go to lunch? I think the others are expecting us".

"Yeah I'm starving".

* * *

I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to come out with a new chapter but school has started and its kicking my butt but I did warn you that it would be taking me longer to update! Anyway hope you like it :) I'm building up to a big lunch! loll reviews reviews reviews!


	8. Chapter 8: The Lunch

**Chapter 8: The Lunch**

Peter and Parker were the first to arrive in the dining hall for lunch. Being the gentleman he was, Peter pulled out Parker's chair and sat her down before then going to seat himself at the head of the table.

"Are we early?" Parker asked.

"No, I thought we were right on time, everyone else must be running late".

And sure enough, Emma and Edmund were the next to enter as they came racing into the room. They stopped running upon seeing that only Peter and Parker were seated, realizing they weren't the last to arrive.

Emma sat in her usual seat across from Parker, and Edmund took his next to her.

"Hmm, this is yet another example of how ungentlemanly you are. Didn't even pull out the chair for the lady". Emma had turned to Edmund with a smirk.

"I apologize, besides Parker I hadn't realized I was in the presence of another lady". It was Edmund's turn to smirk, until he was wincing in pain. Emma turned back to Parker smiling victoriously, having kicked Edmund under the table.

Parker only looked on with a raised eyebrow, Peter mirrored her, confused he coughed.

"So, what have you been up to Edmund?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing really, just got some practice down at the training fields".He replied.

"Yes, I can see that, you are covered in dirt!"

Parker turned to Emma, "Em, you're covered in dirt too! Were you down at the training fields too?"

"Yes, I was just practicing". She said nonchalantly.

"Wait, did you two fight eachother?" Peter asked.

Both turned to him and nodded slightly. Peter put his head in his hands. "You were atleast using wooden swords right?". This time they both shook their heads.

"Edmund what were you thinking?! You could have injured her! I swear it's almost like you enjoy it the way it seems to keep happening".

"Excuse me I find that incredibly insulting I'm actually a very good fighter".

"I don't doubt your skills Emma but Edmund is the best swordsman in Narnia, he bests even me. It is not wise to fight him".

It was Parker's turn to finally speak, "Excuse me, but Emma is the best fighter I have ever seen and can outmatch any boy, besting his strength with her cleverness and nimble feet". She said to Peter harshly.

"I never said Emma was bad I'm just worried for her safety against Edmund!"

"Well maybe you should worry about your own before I demonstrate exactly how Emma hit Edmund".

Peter and Parker were shooting glares, _if looks could kill. _Emma thought as she stared between the two. Edmund awkwardly coughed, "So where are Lucy, Susan and Caspian?" He tried to relieve the tension.

Peter finally looked away, and Parker looked down, hurt evident in her eyes. "Susan had a meeting with a committee for the ball and Caspian volunteered to help her, Aslan help him. I'm not sure where Lucy is".

"I thought I saw her heading to the stables earlier today". Emma said.

While the others continued to discuss Lucy's possible whereabouts, Parker sat in silence, her eyes gazing out the window without focus. _Why is it that I can't hide my emotions around Peter? _Parker had always been able to control her emotions around others, she never exploded or complained or cried, she was patient and she was obedient. So why was it that Peter always managed to get under her skin? He had made her cry and lose her temper already in the little time she had spent in Narnia. Parker became worried that he would break down all her walls, not even Emma was that close. Emma and Parker had gotten along so well from the start because like Yin and Yang they contrasted eachother. Parker could calm Emma down when she lost her temper and Emma always stood up for Parker when she was bullied or put down, knowing without her Parker would just take it.

Parker thought back to when they first met, freshman year at Leman Manhattan boarding school.

(**flashback)**

_"Now Parker, get good grades and make your parents proud. You will be picked up by your father's parents for Thanksgiving and by my parents for Christmas. We will see you New Years Eve when we go to the Long's party"._

_"Yes mom". Parker replied._

_"Good girl. Have a good year". Parker watched as her mother turned and got in the car, instantly getting back on her blackberry. Parker turned to her dad, who looked at her with sympathetic eyes._

_"Have a good year kiddo" he said. He pulled her into a quick hug before joining his wife in the car. Parker could only wave as they drove away, tears silently running down her face._

_She made her way towards her dorm, pulling her cart of luggage as she went along. All around her she watched fathers pushing their child's carts and mothers talking animatedly about how great the school year would be. Parker had herself. She took the elevator to the second floor, pushing her cart to room 114._

_Opening the door, she walked into an empty room with a single bed on each side. "When in doubt go left". She said as she walked over to the bed and plopped herself down._

_She had been sitting all of one minute before the door opened again and another girl walked in followed by her mother and father. What struck Parker as odd however was the parents following the girl in were black, while the girl was white._

_Parker stood, smiled, and stuck out her hand "Hi! My name's Parker Ross". The girl walked over and shook her hand, "Hi, I'm Emma Stone, these are my parents". She gestured to her parents._

_Parker was suddenly embraced. "Hello sweetheart I'm Mrs. Stone and this is my husband". She shook Mr. Stone's hand. "Hi!"_

_"So sweetie where are your parents?"_

_Parker's smile slowly faded, "Oh, they left they had to get back to work but I'll see them again at New Years!"_

_Mrs. Stone seemed appalled, "You mean Thanksgiving dear?"_

_"No mam, I mean New Years"._

_Mr. and Mrs. Stone shared a quick glance before turning back to Emma, "ok well sweetie lets get unpacked!"_

_Emma and Parker talked and shared stories as they all began unloading suitcases and unpacking boxes. At the end of the day Mr. and Mrs. Stone said their final goodbyes before they had to leave._

_"Goodbye Em, you'll have a great year! Call me anytime if you're homesick, have questions, or just want to talk! We will visit soon dear, I promise". Mrs. Stone said as she embraced Emma tightly._

_Parker couldn't help but smile and fight back tears as she watched this family. She desperately wished her parents would love her like the Stone's did._

(**end flashback)**

Parker was pulled from her thoughts by the gentle shaking of her shoulder, "Parker? Parker can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Parker shook her head and looked up to see a pair of deep blue concerned eyes starring down at her. "Are you okay?" He asked again.

She continued to look at him before coughing and looking back down, "I'm sorry, yeah I'm fine. Just dazed off a bit". She looked across from her and was met with another pair of equally concerned eyes coming from her best friend.

She gave Emma a nod as if to say _I'm fine, tell you later_. Emma understand and discretely nodded.

"Are you sure? We've been calling your name for some time now and you seemed like you were in another world…no pun intended". Peter said.

Parker turned back to him and patted his hand, which was still resting on her shoulder. "I promise I'm fine!" She put on the best smile she could muster. Peter nodded, not totally convinced, and walked back to the head of the table.

After a moment of awkward silence Edmund finally spoke, after having been sitting there watching the scene before him.

"So Lucy seems to have disappeared on us and I vote we stop waiting".

"I'm here Edmund, no need to suffer any longer". Everyone turned to see Lucy smirking.

"Finally Lu! We've all been starving!" Peter laughed.

Lucy walked over and as gracefully as she could sat down next to Parker. "Well I apologize for my tardiness Peter but I am a queen you know, I have a country to help run".

Peter watched her carefully for a moment, there was something in the manner of which she spoke and was acting that gave off a sense of maturity he had never seen. He had always known Lucy possessed a special connection with Aslan and sometimes portrayed wisdom beyond her years, but she had always been a child at heart. Peter could sense no adolescence left in her.

Lucy looked around at the questioning faces before her, "you know, it's rude to stare" she said with severity.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Emma asked. "You seem a bit, upset".

"No not at all, I'm perfectly alright! Just because I'm not bouncing around incessantly does not mean I'm sad. I've just realized how immature and childish I was being".

Peter instantly knew what this was about, he coughed. "Lucy, could I have a word with you for a moment?"

"I'm sure there is nothing you need to say to me that you can't say in front of everyone else".

"I think you know what I'd like to talk about and I'd prefer if it be in private". Peter pressed.

Edmund, Emma, and Parker watched with eager and confused eyes at the tense situation before them, feeling very awkward.

"Honestly Peter it's rude to exclude people please, share with the class". Lucy challenged.

Peter sighed. "Fine, Lucy this is about that boy".

"Boy?! What boy?" Edmund asked, instantly interested. He may not have been as protective as Peter, but Edmund was still an older brother.

Peter turned to Edmund, "Lucy has met a boy, a stable boy, who she fancies".

"Awkward so you finally found out?" Emma asked.

"Yes, thanks to no help from anyone else in this blasted castle! Were Edmund and I the last to know?" Peter said.

"Well technically you found out the same time Parker did considering you two came waltzing into the kitchen after your little escape to the gardens". Lucy smirked.

Peter snuck a glance at Parker, who had found her lunch very interesting. He couldn't help but smile as he noticed the faint blush that crept into her cheeks.

"That has nothing to do with it Lucy, the point is that you're trying to prove that you're an adult just to get me to approve of this boy and it's not going to work because no matter how old you try to act you are still my little sister and you are still too young". Peter said angrily.

Lucy let out a huff and stood up, "Peter, you may think you're doing the right thing but you need to learn to grow up I'm not a little girl anymore and you're my brother not my father so start acting like one and be supportive". She said before storming out, not even bothering with lunch.

Peter sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"Well that went well". Edmund commented. Emma smacked his arm.

"Ouch what was that for?!"

"Now is NOT the time Ed"…

"Peter", Peter looked up at the sound of Parker's voice.

She hesitated, "I agree with Lucy". Peter's face instantly became a scowl as Parker hurriedly continued, "I'm not saying you're wrong, you have every right to be concerned that's the older brother's job but she's sixteen now and it's time you let her go a bit".

All the while Parker was talking Peter's scowl deepened more and more, "Look I understand that you're trying to help but just let me handle it she's my family and my little sister".

Parker was taken aback by his attitude, "I'm sorry I was just pointing out that maybe you're not thinking clearly and if you just listened to her you might understand".

"And you do? Tell me where's your little sister coming to you about boys?" Peter's voice was laced with venom. If there was one thing he couldn't tolerate it was being told her was wrong.

The color in Parker's face instantly drained. Peter had just confirmed the reason behind her walls and she knew that she could never admit her feelings for Peter to avoid feeling the gut wrenching pain she currently felt.

She continued to look at him, deep hurt evident in her eyes as they began to water. She watched as Peter's face turned from angry, to confused, to regretful.

Meanwhile Emma was livid and Edmund was shocked upon hearing his brother. Neither knew how to respond but before they could Parker shakily stood up.

"If you'll excuse me I don't feel well I think I will go lay down". And without another word she quickly walked from the room, wiping the tears she could no longer contain.

Edmund, Emma, and Peter had barely been alone for a minute before Emma had stood up and begun to violently punch Peter in the arm.

"YOU-IDIOT! HOW-DARE-YOU-SAY-SOMETHING-LIKE-THAT-TO-HER!" Emma was finally restrained after Edmund grabbed her arms and held her in a tight embrace. Meanwhile Peter stood and backed away, he could already feel his arms bruising.

He groaned, "Ugh, Edmund you couldn't have grabbed her any faster?"

"Nope". Edmund replied. "Personally I think you deserved every hit".

Emma turned to Edmund in surprise, "Really?"

"Yes, Peter what you said was wrong and uncalled for".

Emma scoffed, "Please, that's an understatement, you have no idea what she's been through that hurt her on deeper levels than a simple insult".

Peter became confused, "What do you mean?"

Emma just shook her head, "That's not my story to tell, but Parker's grown up alone. Think about it". She then turned to Edmund, "Umm you can let go of me now I'm not going to hit him again". Edmund blushed and quickly let go. "Right, right. Sorry".

"It's alright". Suddenly, before Peter could figure out what she was doing he was on the floor starring at the ceiling, he turned to look at Edmund's obnoxious laughter and Emma's smirk. "I never said I wouldn't kick you. How good of a fighter am I now?".

She then turned and walked out of the room in search of Parker.

Edmund watched her go before turning back to Peter who just glared at him. "No comment, you deserved that one too mate".

Peter sighed in frustration before throwing his hands in the hair, "Women! Honestly I've made 3 enemies in the last hour alone".

Edmund held out his hand, "No, not enemies, but you've definitely made 3 mistakes. My advice? You owe apologies to each of them".

Peter groaned in response, "Honestly I don't really feel like going after Emma I've been bruised enough".

"I'll talk to her for you". Edmund said suddenly. _Woah there Edmund why so anxious? Calm down! _"I mean if I run into her, you should go to Parker and Lucy anyway before Susan gets word of what happened. Then you'll really be covered in bruises!"

"You're right…Thanks Ed I'll go see Lucy first since Emma is probably with Parker".

"Good plan mate".

* * *

Hey sorry it's taken me so long to write this chapter it's pretty long but there's so much I'm trying to get in and I'm going to be cramming to get it done before Christmas because I have a REALLY good Christmas chapter planned! I'd really love and need y'alls reviews! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I'm introducing a new character :) I'd love your opinions on her name and I like all my characters to have real life counterparts so send me a name and a person to go with her! It's a girl by the way, I should probably mention that..but what is her purpose?! review and I'l give you a hint!

Okay thats all my shpeel, but please review, like actually.. I need to know if y'all actually like my story so far or if it's just terrible and I need to start a new one...

Okay bye :)

PS-I replaced some of the pictures of the real life counterparts of my characters because the links weren't working check them out!

12 DAYS TIL CHRISTMAS!-SO MUCH TO DOOO


	9. Chapter 9: Tensions

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so frickin' long to write this chapter! Longest one yet :) FULL of juicy detail I was going to add some Susan and Caspian stuff at the end but I figured I would publish now and save it for the next chapter...didn't want to keep you waiting any longer! Hope you like this I'm starting to get the hang of this haha, atleast I hope! Please tell me if I'm not...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW xoxo

* * *

**Chapter 9: Last Minute Details**

_Ugh, honestly brothers are total arses. _Lucy thought as she stormed down the hall. _Thinking they can tell me what to think and who to like. _Not paying attention to where she was going, she was suddenly met with a wall of muscle as she fell down.

"Ugh, ouch!" She shut her eyes and held her head, already feeling a bump.

"My lady? My queen I'm so so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going this is all my fault". She looked up to see Landon incessantly rambling about his clumsiness as he bent down to prop her up.

She interrupted him, "It's alright Landon, really. I'm fine! No harm, no foul". She smiled. He held out his hand to help her stand, which she gratefully took. He looked at her with concern and inspected her head, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes yes Landon calm down! It happens all the time its okay I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going".

He laughed, "Well in that case you should learn to pay attention!"

Lucy smiled, "I guess I just had a lot on my mind".

"May I ask what?" Landon asked.

"Well I just had lunch, or I guess walked into lunch, and got into a huge fight with Peter, so I stormed out and here I am now!".

Landon's face fell, "I'm sorry my lady I didn't know".

"It's alright! We'll get over it eventually I hope…Anyway what are you doing wandering the halls? Not that I don't mind seeing you, but you work in the stables". Lucy added hurriedly.

"Well I was actually on my way to get lunch". He replied.

"Oh, may I join you?"

Landon seemed shocked, "You want to eat, with me? But I'm a servant!"

"What's your point?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Well, it's in the kitchens, and I'm a servant".

"Oh I don't mind at all! Please? I stormed out of my lunch and I'm actually quite starving". Lucy said.

"Oh, well alright then. By all means my lady". Landon gestured for her to walk with him.

They began to make their way down to the kitchens. They entered, and were met by the castle's cook, Genny. Who, upon seeing Lucy, bowed.

"Your Majesty, it is a pleasure as always".

Lucy nodded and smiled, "The pleasure is all mine Genny".

"What can I do for you today? Was the lunch I prepared not to your liking?"

"No no it was I just didn't end up eating with the rest of my famiy, do you have anything left for me and my friend Landon?" She gestured to Landon, who had until then been quietly standing by.

Genny looked at Landon with surprise, "Landon? You are eating lunch with Queen Lucy the Valiant?"

Landon continued to stand there awkwardly, "Umm, yes mam'".

Genny laughed, "Well well little Landon!". Landon blushed and quickly shushed her.

It was Lucy's turn to stand there awkwardly as they continued to bicker until she finally coughed, "So, Genny, is there any extra food for Landon and I?"

"Why ofcourse Your Majesty! I shall prepare you both some plates".

Lucy and Landon took seats at the wooden table and waited. Soon enough, Genny had brought out two plates of assorted fruits and sandwiches. 

"Thank you Genny, as always your food is amazing". Lucy said.

Genny bowed, "You're too kind Your Majesty". She then turned and left, leaving Lucy and Landon alone in the kitchen as they began to eat.

Lucy was first to break the tension, "So, how has your day been?".

"It has been fine, thank you for asking! I would ask how your day has gone except I can already guess you have a headache from when I knocked you down and you're upset because you had a fight with your brother. AND let me guess you've been down because you haven't been able to be yourself". He finished.

Lucy looked at him in awe, "Actually that pretty much sums up my day!" They both laughed.

After a moment of silence it was Landon's turn to start conversation, "You know, I meant what I said earlier, in the stables. You really are the nicest girl I've ever met and your title does not do you justice. I understand where you're coming from, I don't like being treated like a child either".

"But you saw Genny, we are still kids! Despite the fact that you are the Queen of an incredibly large country, you are a kid and deserve to act as such". Lucy began to interrupt but he cut her off and continued.

"—and I'm not finished yet. I'm not saying it's okay to be treated like a child, others should also understand that you have a great responsibility on your shoulders and that you possess more wisdom than many adults do!" Lucy quickly cut Landon off by swiftly kissing him on the cheek.

He startled and blushed, "Your Majesty?"

Lucy smiled, "You really are a great friend and I cannot thank you enough for your comfort". Landon shyly returned the smile.

"Speaking of acting like a child…" Lucy suddenly picked up a grape from her lunch plate and hit Landon squarely in the nose.

He laughed and stood, "Oh no! Just because you're Queen does not mean I'm not scared to retaliate!" Lucy's face instantly changed from one of laughter to one of fear as she stood, grasping a vine of grapes, and running to the other side of the table.

Landon laughed and stood as well, "Yeah that's right! Didn't think of that one did you?!"

Lucy was about to reply when she felt a grape hit her forehead, "That does it!"

A full on war ensued as the two began to chase eachother around the kitchen, throwing grapes back and forth.

Devising a plan, Lucy stopped to place a hand over her eye while Landon's back was turned, pretending to have been hit in the eye by one of his grapes.

"Ow, ow, ow! Can't see…" She said.

Landon turned, "Lucy?" He walked over. "Lucy are you alright?"

"No I am not alright your grape hit me in the eye!"

"Ahh shoot I'm so sorry!" He said, his voice full of concern.

"He placed his hand overtop of the one covering her eye, "Here, let me take a look at it".

Lucy began to remove her hand, which Landon still had a firm grasp on. Suddenly, however, it wasn't about her eye. Landon had become lost in Lucy and he began to inch closer and closer, Lucy too became lost in Landon's eyes as she drowned in their chocolate color. "I-I-think I'm fine now". She whispered. Just as their lips were about to touch, she came back to her senses.

Landon too, was brought from his senses when he felt grape juice running down his face. Lucy had squished a handful of grapes onto his forehead. He felt the sticky insides run down his face and stick in his hair. He was shocked.

Lucy began to laugh, "Now who didn't see anything coming?".

"You tricked me!"

Lucy raised her hands in defeat, "Guilty as charged".

They both began to laugh, however neither were thinking of Lucy's prank. Both minds were occupied with what would have happened if Lucy hadn't squished the grapes. 

_I almost kissed her. I almost kissed Queen Lucy the Valiant. _Landon screamed in his head.

_Landon almost kissed me. I almost kissed Landon back! _Shouted Lucy to herself.

Both continued to stare at eachother before they heard a cough from behind them. They turned.

"Peter! I didn't see you there, we-we were just eating". Lucy began to walk around picking up the grapes.

Landon bowed, "My King". Before rushing over to Lucy, "Please, My Lady, this is my fault let me".

Lucy looked at him for a moment before standing. Lucy grabbed his hand and walked him over to Peter, who had continued to only stare.

"Peter," He was drawn back, "this is my friend, Landon Scott". Landon bowed again, "It is a pleasure Your Highness. I've heard only the best of Your Majesty's leadership".

Peter laughed to himself, _suck-up_. Never-the-less Peter bent his head in acknowledgement, "Likewise Landon. Lucy has only said good things".

Lucy blushed, "Peter—"

"I did not realize Lucy spoke of me…" Landon turned to Lucy and smiled.

A faint blush was beginning to make its way into Lucy's cheeks, "I-I don't really, I just told them I had met you and-and well…"

Peter decided that was enough embarrassment and cut in, "I'm just embarrassing my little Lucy". He smirked before becoming serious. "Lucy go find Susan she's been working on the ball plans all day".

"But—"

"Now Lucy". He said.

She sent a glared at her brother before curtsying to them both, "Good day Landon, Peter". She walked out, sending Landon an apologetic glance as she went.

The two stood in awkward silence before Peter finally spoke, "So, Landon, what exactly were you and Lucy doing when I entered the kitchens?"

The fear in Landon's eyes was evident as he tried to avoid looking directly into the eyes of the High King, scanning the room multiple times before keeping his eyes down towards the floor.

"I accidentally ran into Queen Lucy in the halls, I told her I was going to lunch and she asked if she could join me. Who am I to say no? We were eating lunch when we began to goof off and we began grapes at eachother…It was all my fault I take full responsibility for our behavior".

Peter began to circle him, "I see… Landon I have a question for you and it may seem forward".

Landon gulped.

"Do you have feelings for my little Lucy?".

"I beg your pardon Your Majesty?"

Peter had turned to face him again. "Do you have feelings for Lucy?".

Landon hesitated. "I do not know. She is a great friend, but I am a servant and she is Queen Lucy the Valiant. Any feelings for her would be inappropriate and impossible".

Peter smiled, "Very good answer Landon". Landon visibly relaxed.

"However Lucy is still my little Lucy, and you are the first boy I have ever seen her so close to. Your 'relationship' has caused me a bit of trouble you see".

"How My King?"

"Lucy seems to be under the impression that she can no longer be herself. She has changed. She no longer laughs, dances, or acts childishly. The first time I had seen her act like her old self was with you just now. Around everyone else she has this cold persona about her that is quite unnerving".

"Lucy came to me, sire, about this matter. She has told me that she thinks you treat her childishly, if I may be so bold. She thinks that if she acts like an adult, you will treat her more like one".

"So she has told you about this change? And what, may I ask, was your response?"

"Again, if I may be so bold, I disagree with Queen Lucy. I understand how she wants to be treated with more maturity, it is something all teenagers, including myself, desire. However, Queen Lucy is known far and wide across the land for her gentle and spirited nature. She is kind to everyone and can make anyone laugh. Personally, I believe that a Lucy without her childish nature is not a true Lucy. Without it, she is not the Lucy that Narnia has come to fall in love with".

Peter was blown away by Landon's words, they were spoken with maturity and sense of…affection?

He thought for a moment. "I am glad you and I are on the same page. The question is, how do you bring back the old Lucy?"

"I do not think you will like my answer, sire".

"Please Landon, share".

"Well sire, the answer seems simple. If her goal is to be treated with maturity, treat her with maturity! Let it be known that she will be treated like an adult whether she acts childishly or not". 

Peter was silent for a moment, then smiled.

"It seems, Landon, that I was wrong about you".

"Sire?"

"I had promised myself I would hate you, soley because you are friends with my little Lucy. However it seems we think alike, I agree with your opinion of Lucy's change, and admire your respect".

Landon smiled and bowed, "Thank you Your Majesty".

Peter patted his arm in a brotherly way, "We shall become good friends Landon".

"Thank you sire". Landon seemed shocked at the High King's attitude towards him.

"Now, I'm off to find a certain Lady, if you'll excuse me". Peter nodded his head as Landon bowed before walking out the kitchens.

_Now that he's checked off my problem list, where is Parker? _Peter thought as he wandered the castle.

* * *

"PAARRKKEERRR" Emma had been wandering the castle calling her best friends name for half an hour and still couldn't find her. She'd checked the upper floors, the ball room, the throne room, all the bedrooms, the east wing, west wing, and was currently walking through the gardens.

"COME ON PARKER YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!". Suddenly she heard sniffling coming from, above? Emma looked up into a large tree to see that Parker had hauled herself up into it and curled herself against the trunk.

Emma shook her head, "Oh Parker, come on down, please".

No response.

"Don't make me come get you P"

Still no response.

"That's it, I'm coming up!" With that Emma began to gracefully swing herself from branch to branch until she had reached Parker.

Emma looked over Parker and her tear-stained face. "Come on Parker, talk to me, it's me! Emma! You're best friend? You gotta talk at some point"

Parker finally looked up, "You know me better than anyone Em, you know my story, what happened at lunch just, I don't know, brought up old memories".

"I know I know, come here". Emma pulled Parker to her in a motherly way as she broke into sobs again. "Why does he keep making me cry?! I never cry!"

"I don't have all the answers, but I do know Peter's important. Emma this is the first time I've ever seen you look at a boy with any kind of interest, you look at him the same way he looks at you: with affection".

Parker shook her head, "No-no-no-no".

"Come on admit it!"

"NO don't you get it Em?! That's what scares me the most is that I care and even worse he cares! You're the first real person that's ever cared about me and even that was scary and now suddenly I'm constantly either crying or yelling and I feel like I'm going to explode I'm not used to all this emotion! Is this how normal people feel?!"

Emma laughed, "Yes Parker this is what normal people do they laugh, they cry, they yell, they poop, I mean come on I could go on forever!"

Parker let out a laugh, a hearty, good laugh. "You are insane".

"You are correct my dear dear best friend". Now they were both laughing.

"Seriously though what are you going to do?" Emma finally asked.

"I've decided I'm not going to admit my feelings for him".

Emma immediately slapped Parker's arm. "WRONG DECISION!"

Parker rolled her eyes, "I can't do it". She crossed her fingers, "Me and my bubble are like this" she held up her crossed fingers.

"Parker that's just sad".

"No it's not it's just me being protective".

"Parker, you can't just do that! You can't just hide behind your wall the rest of your life".

Parker bent her head, "I hurt less".

Emma looked at her for a moment before sighing, "I know Parker but you can't live life not feeling. Emotion is a part of life and you're not fully living without it".

"Hmm…I don't know Em, I just have no idea what to do".

Emma was about to respond when the two heard yelling.

"PARKER?! PPAARRRKKERR"

Emma laughed, "Hmm, seems everyone's looking for you tonight!"

Parker groaned, "You have got to be kidding me…"

Emma smiled mischeviously suddenly, "WE'RE OVER HERE PETER". Parker slapped her. "I'm sorry but this conversation needs to happen".

"Ugh I hate you".

Emma turned to see Peter making his way over, "love you too!". She blew a kiss before gingerly climbing back down the tree.

"Oh! There you are Emma, have you seen Parker?" Emma only pointed up before walking away.

Peter looked confused for a moment before looking up to see Parker in a high branch, starring blankly ahead. Peter coughed. No response.

"Umm, Parker?"

Still no response.

"You can't ignore me forever I'm just going to keep standing here, bothering you incessantly until you reply". Peter smirked.

Parker finally sighed, "How may I be of service My King?". She said sarcastically.

Peter groaned, "Please don't give me that. I'm your friend, call me Peter".

"Friends don't do what you did".

"I'm still not sure what I did!".

No reply.

"That's it I'm coming up!". With still no reply Peter began to make his way up the tree.

"I've never really been good at climbing trees". Peter tried to scramble from branch to branch, "Gosh how did you manage to climb up in a dress?". Parker only looked down at him with a mixture of anger, confusion, and amusement.

"Maybe you could climb down a few branches and meet me in the middle?". Parker smirked but didn't move.

"Fine! I'll just—" Suddenly reaching up Peter grabbed a dead branch, which broke, and he plummeted back into the grass.

THUMP.

"Uugghh ouch that hurt…"

Parker looked down and began to laugh, "Are-are you okay?" She said between giggles.

"Oh yeah, just fantastic, not counting my now broken spine!".

Peter looked up to see Parker gracefully swing down from branch to branch before jumping and landing on the balls of her feet. He stared in awe.

"How did you manage to do that?" He asked.

She only looked at him, "I'm a dancer". She replied simply.

"Oh, well that's great! I didn't know that".

"There's a lot you don't know about me". Parker said before she started to walk away.

"No-no wait". Peter said as he got up. She continued to ignore him so he ran up and grabbed her arm. "Please, Parker". Peter said desperately.

She turned.

Peter took a deep breath, "I apologize for offending you at dinner, I was out of place and was only upset because of my argument with Lucy. The 'boy-friend' concept is all new to me". He said sheepishly.

Parker's eyes softened a bit, "I understand".

Peter gently placed a hand on her back and led her over to a bench nearby, sitting them both down. Parker looked at him with hesitant confusion.

"Will you tell me your story?" Peter asked.

Parker was taken aback by his forwardness. "Excuse me?"

"I want to know your story. What I said to you at lunch seemed to strike a nerve. And I was wondering why?"

Parker hesitated, she began to open and close her mouth. As if starting to speak but then going back on what she was planning to say. It was a battle within herself.

Peter gave her time and patiently waited before she finally spoke.

"You know most of my story Peter. I told it to you when we first met. I am an accident remember? No siblings, no real family, never loved…I guess what you said at dinner hurt so much because I've dreamed my entire life of having a sibling to laugh with, or even argue with".

She turned to him, "You have no idea how lucky you really are Peter".

Peter sighed before looking out across the gardens, the sun was beginning to set and everything was turning beautiful shades of orange and red. "You're right".

Parker giggled, "Well duhh''.

Peter smiled slightly. "Back in England, before my father left to fight in the war, he said to me 'Peter, you're the oldest now. Be the strong man I know you've become and look after your brother and sisters, your mother as well. They all need you son'. That was the last time I ever saw him. I was fourteen at the time".

Parker was hesitant at first but reached out and took his hand, "I'm sorry".

Peter looked at her before placing his other hand atop hers, "It's alright. It's a happy and sad memory. My father had so much faith in me, he truly believed I could keep our family together. I guess I took it to the extremes".

"You're not their fathers, Peter. You're their brother". Parker said. "You're their ground, they look up to you, Lucy especially! You must hold a sense of authority, however still be a friend".

"I know. I guess I've just never really been good at doing that".

Parker smiled, "Well we'll have to work on it then won't we!"

Peter smiled and nodded, "So all is forgiven?"

"All is forgiven" Parker said.

Suddenly the setting sun hit Parker's face and Peter was stunned. The sun's rays reflected beautifully off of her golden hair. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as they grew brighter and brighter. Peter felt himself leaning in. _Just do it, just kiss her! _Peter was shouting in his head. Parker too began to lean forward, however at the last moment she came back to her senses and pulled away.

She coughed, "Umm we should probably be heading back inside".

Peter looked away, embarrassed and a little hurt. "Yeah-yeah we probably should".

The two stood and began to make their way back to the castle in silence. _Why did she pull away?! _Peter thought.

Parker inwardly groaned, _Why did I pull away?!_

* * *

Emma began to make her way back to the dining hall to finish lunch. When she entered the room she saw that the servants had begun to clear the dishes, "Oh please, can I finish mine? Unfortunately none of us seem to be in the best of moods and we all rushed away upset".

"Not a problem, My Lady". They all bowed before leaving Emma to eat.

_Wow, way to clear the room Emma!_ She said to herself as she sat down.

She had been eating only a few moments before the door opened again. _Just my luck, it's the Just King!_ Emma laughed at her own little joke.

Edmund had walked back into the dining hall in search of Emma and was surprised to see her sitting by herself, still at the table. She looked up at him, "Oh it's you…" she said with a sneer.

Edmund shrugged and took a seat across from her, "You know I'm actually quite the catch in Narnia? All the lady's fall at my feet". He said boastingly. Emma snorted, "Yeah because they find the floor more interesting".

"Why can't you just admit that I'm attractive?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Because that would inflate you're already huge ego, and you're head is already too big for your body!".

Edmund leaned forward, "You know what I think? I think you like me! I think you pretend to hate me to hide the undying love you really feel!" He said dramatically.

Emma looked at him dead on for a moment before breaking down laughing, "You-you think I l-like you?!". Her face suddenly lost all smiles and happiness and became a straight mask, "No" was all she said.

"Hmm I don't think I believe you". Edmund said.

Emma's only response was to shake her head and throw a piece of fruit, hitting Edmund square in the face.

He seemed surprised, "You did NOT just do that".

Emma smiled, "I believe I did sir!"

"Most people wouldn't dare do that to a King of Narnia!"

Emma rolled her eyes again before standing, "Unfortunately it seems I did not reach my goal of denting your ego so I'm just going to leave".

Edmund quickly stood and met her at the end of the table to grab her arm "Wait! Wait!" She turned back to look at him after he'd taken ahold of her arm. "I'm sorry. Please don't leave. I'll sit her quietly while you finish your lunch".

"Thank you, Your Majesty". Emma said sarcastically as she exaggerated a bow.

"Really?" Edmund rolled his eyes.

Emma smiled, "I just had to do it!". She said as she sat down.

Edmund smiled, _She has a pretty smile. I wish I saw it more often. _He stopped himself, _Oh my god did I just say that? NO! Snap out of it Edmund._

Emma looked over to see Edmund fighting with himself over something, she waved a hand in front of his face, "Edmund? Edmund!". He looked up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine". He said.

Emma just raised her eyebrows before she continued with her lunch.

"Sooo" Edmund said after a few minutes of silence, "Lucy has met a boy".

"Oh really?! Who knew!" Emma replied sarcastically.

"Do you have to do that? I'm trying to have a civil conversation with you but nooo you have to go off and reply with some snide comment".

"I'm civil to everyone but you".

"Would you mind telling me why that is?"

"Did you actually just ask that question? Wow…."

"Okay, okay so I've been pretty mean to you too…" Edmund said.

Emma said nothing as she rolled her eyes and viciously shoved more fruit into her mouth.

Edmund sighed, "Fine, I apologize".

Emma only continued to stare.

"You know it's rude to stare!".

Emma laughed, "You know, those were the first words you ever said to me, not 'hello, welcome to Narnia!', not even a 'sorry you died'". She said grimly.

"Yes and I apologized for that! Besides you were more than ready to attack me". He said just as annoyed.

"Touché".

"Huh, speak French?"

"Oui, je parle anglaise, française, espagnole et italienne".

"Impressive, I didn't know you were so good with languages". He said, surprised.

Emma looked down solemnly, "There's a lot you don't know about me…"

Edmund could sense there were more to her words than hobbies. He coughed, "So anyway, this boy, Landon, I believe his name is?"

"What about him?" Emma asked.

"Do you know him?"

"Not really, why?"

"Just wondering, I may not be as overprotective as Peter but I'm still Lucy's big brother too".

"I know". She paused. "But as much as I give you grief about your title, you are the _Just _King and it's your job to act as such. I expected nothing less than for you to be civil throughout all this".

"Really?" Edmund was shocked that a compliment to him had just fallen from Emma's lips.

Emma looked down, blushing, "yeah".

"Well thank you…" Edmund was too blushing, it was suddenly getting very hot and he fought the urge to go open a window or door.

"Thank you". Emma suddenly said.

"What?"

"Thanks, I mean for standing up for me back there against Peter…he just doesn't understand Parker".

"Oh, well you're welcome".

More silence.

"Besides, if I haven't I wouldn't have a brother now would I?!" Edmund tried to lighten the situation.

Emma laughed, "You're dead on". She smiled.

_That smile…I really love her smile._ Edmund thought to himself.

The two only continued to sit there awkwardly before Emma finally stood, Edmund immediately stood in acknowledgement.

"Well I think I'll go, thank you for joining me King Edmund".

Edmund laughed to himself, _the one time she acknowledges my title…_He bowed and she curtsied before exiting the room.


End file.
